Our Dark Thoughts
by Alone in the blight
Summary: From the ashes...
1. One Shot III Gerk

**One shot III Gerk**

**Dear Fan fiction, please do read the following before REMOVING our hard work because of just one man. Also, this is a LONG author note accompanied with more than 2k+ of story content lies below. According to your guidelines:**

The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes You can add author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters. (**_Nothing here, this is the collective work of many authors…this chapter is not 100% authors notes)_****.**

FanFiction is not an archive for non-fanfiction literary works. Please visit FictionPress to publish your non-fanfiction literary works. **(this is fictional work, all related to the dark souls universe.)**

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc (**nothing here, mostly pure fictionous work)**

One or two liners **(unless you consider 2k+ a two liners )**

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story **(nope. All clear.)**

Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc **(no nonfictional characters/ non historical characters here.)**

Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc **(pure story telling here.)**

Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries **(All clear.)**

**Actions not allowed:**

Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions **(This is the sole copy of such material.)**

Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories **(No in this case.)**

Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain **(All 100% Legit.)**

_Dear readers and authors alike, this week, a man by the name of A concerned party posted empty threats and hollowed words in order to harass us. After knowing his intention, I decided to let him be; after all , he is a miserable and lonely creature who seeks attention. I (and sir paragon) urged our fellow authors not to contact him in any way (though some didn't, understandable though)._

_Seeing that none actually care for his 'legion', he decided to dig into the rules of fanfiction so he can find a weak spot for the system and so he did. Our story was deleted due to and I quote "Non story: lists, Bloopers, notes, polls, announcements and etc."_

_So if you reading this, kind sir, read these words carefully:_

_You think you can destroy the souls community by targeting me? Why, I am merely a kindler, a keeper of the flames of this wondrous community. Even if you 'took' me down, you will NEVER be able to smother the flame inside each and every author. Another will simply assume my role and so on._

_Our community is the strongest community in all of fanfiction. We will not succumb, We will not subside especially to the likes of you. Cut a head and a thousand will spawn. None can stop us._

_I pity you, really… How does it feel? To be all alone behind a lifeless screen trying to earn happiness by the misery of others? you see all the joy and fun around you and yet you can not taste it you pitiful, lonely creature._

_Remember when I warned you about messing with the souls community? I was not jesting; many, many authors will report you, some might even send you words that are less polite than mine….you will feel the ire and wrath of the souls community. I could not restrain them anymore._

_Do you even achieve any sort of victory? Our works is not apparently lost… 84 reviews? 5k+ hits? Pfft Is that the best you can do? Sir Varbos is backing up every story here so your attempts are futile._

_And by the way, your plan has backfired. See, with the rebirth of Our dark thoughts, the dark souls society or DSS will arise soon enough. We will stand united and strong like never. So in a wicked way, I thank you for your actions. Do enjoy your fake triumph , kind sir._

_Do you desire for attention, very well. Dear readers and authors, do send a lovely private message to him and freely express how do you feel about his kind actions. I leave the rest to you…._

* * *

One Shot III Gerk

theseeker64!

Atop the webwork of interlacing branches that was the Darkroot Garden's arms, and below the canopy of frail leaves undulating against the breeze and allowing moonlight to trickle down and drown the woods in its pale palette that was the Garden's mane, Gerk stood; as still as the night; as quiet as the whispering of winds dragging fallen leaves across the underbrush. His shirt was torn clean in half down the center, and his bare chest—toned and rippling with the muscles he'd trained so hard to build—bore brazenly skywards to drink in the moonlight.

His head was tipped back, his eyes closed, his dark and lank hair flowing down around his shoulders like an ebony waterfall. His thin lips quivered as a cool breeze trickled across them, transmogrifying his visage from a stoic and statuesque portrait of placidity to and outright rapturous sneer. He fell his hands to his sides and his fingers wrapped the twin hilts they found there sheathed at his hips and pulled; a seasoned and meticulous motion that ended as quickly as it had began, and when it had…

Gerk balanced the dual katanas out before him. They were long and sharp tools made for pain and suffering and Gerk loved them very much. His eyes remained closed as he tossed the blade in his right hand to his left, and the blade in his left hand to his right. The weapons danced in the night, as natural and supple as the wind itself, back and forth, cycling around in a twist of tempered steel and banded leather grips. Gerk's wrists and fingers worked tenaciously to keep the weapons afloat, almost as if moving of their own accord, or as if guided by the supernatural will of an invisible and celestial being.

Gerk's lips pulled back from his teeth, barring them to the moon, and to the night. He let the blades move closer to his chest, and an ecstatic moan slipped from his throat as he felt the vortex of wind conjured by the spinning weapons trickle against his bare flesh, up to his collarbone, beneath his chin, cold fingers running across his neck. He could sense death near, and it made him feel utterly and profoundly alive. His legs trembled. His bladder wanted desperately to release into his breeches. His eyelids twitched and spasmed as if they were two lids on two boiling pots of water, ready to burst and geyser.

From the hollow hole of his chest cavity, Gerk began a quiet, mellifluous, hum that carried its sweet melody down into the woods below to join in the raking of winds and the myriad of small noises a forest was wont to produce in the dark hours of the night, when the moon is high, and fear is never far from hand or heart. He hummed on as his eyelids lifted to cracks. Damp and dark marbles peered out from within the drapery of his long lashes, and Gerk surveyed the woods below. The scene was a picturesque depiction of nightly serenity. He could see a pond of still water nestled between a cluster of saplings, its surface dappling with the intermittent falling of a leaf or the intrepid voyaging of a courageous insect.

He could see woodland creatures, does and squirrels and sparrows ,traipsing here and there, blissfully unaware of all the cruelties of life spinning around them. He could see shafts of moonlight cutting through the treetop lattice work, highlighting a patch of blossoming flowers and a moss-crusted oak, long since fallen to the forest floor. And he could see the man he was going to murder and whose blood was going to fill his belly before the night was through. His prey was a cleric; a tall and round man with a serious, aquiline, face and a heavy fall of maroon robes around his thick figure. In his hands he carried a blunted mace—clean and bloodless—and a talisman; a false idol those clinging dearly to their 'faith' often carried, and of which was said to conjure miracles from the Gods themselves.

Gerk wasn't worried, however, for Gerk knew there were no Gods, and that the only divine deity that stalked the lands at night… was him. The cleric moved from tree to tree and from bush to bush with the pace of one who housed no fear, and his courage was feeding into Gerk's insatiable, glutinous, hunger. Gerk wanted dearly to put fear into the fearless, and to eat the hearts of the heartless, and so he followed. He caught his spinning katanas and the pleasant vortex they'd been crafting waned away at once, and in that stillness left in their wake Gerk moved.

He was long-limbed and spindly, and he could leap from branch to branch in the treetops with great grace and posture. His booted feet landed soundlessly, bending to the supple contours of the branches they sought as Gerk kept his eyes vigilantly locked upon his prey below, still sauntering about without a care or concern in the world . The wind picked up, and so did Gerk. His blood was pumping hard then, aroused by the proximity of his kill, and his cautious pace was gradually superseded by that of a predator's; hungry and closing in for his meal. His fingers worked at the banded grips of his katanas, and a trickle of drool escaped the dark cavern of his open mouth to slather over his bare chest.

He could smell the cleric then; smell the sweat oozing from his pores; smell the morning's meal still pungent on the lingering trails of his breath; smell his blood drilling through his veins just below the soft, vulnerable, layer of his stinking flesh. Gerk wanted to taste it, to bathe in it, to become it. And he would; oh, he would. The cleric halted before the moonlit pond at the forest's edge and leaned over his thick knees to pull breath into his thick chest and fill his lungs with the oxygen they so dearly needed to pump to his hard-at-work muscles beneath his robes.

Gerk made a final leap to the branch jutting just above his prey and folded himself into a small and stealthy figure. He wormed his way to the tree's trunk, slithered his limbs around it like snakes coiling around a kill, and began sidling his way down, down to the forest, down to the cleric and his sweet, sweet, flesh. His forked tongue slipped between his lips and writhed along his chin, eager to taste death. His eyeballs bulged from their sockets; big, bulbous, bloodshot things that looked ready to pop as they fixed madly on their target.

49m ago..

Gerk's humming came seeping involuntarily from within his throat as he neared. Below, the cleric's posture stiffened. Gerk pulled up to a halt at the trunk's midway point and twisted his neck around to an inhuman angle to fix his bulging eyes on the soon to be departed. The cleric was looking right at him. Gerk smiled, showing the man the fangs he'd sharpened to points at the flanks of his front teeth, showing him a glimpse of his own demise, showing him God. The cleric did not budge. His eyes held on Gerk's own, unwavering in their steely resolve. When the man spoke, it was with a determined calmness and a quiet, controlled, tone.

"You're the thing that's been killing all the explorers." It was not a question. Gerk's inane smile twisted further back into the leathery crevices of his cheeks.

He nodded his head. "Geeeerk," the word oozed from between his blistered lips. He began worming down the trunk again, keeping watch on the cleric as his hands and feet found holds to carry him closer.

"What have you done with the bodies?" The heavy man inquired as Gerk neared.

"Geeeerk," Gerk hissed. The bodies… he'd eaten the flesh and the organs, the bones he'd crushed into powder and drank with a mixture of honey and water. He'd consumed them entirely; body and soul. He'd consumed them to send them to God. And he was hungry—always hungry—for more.

"Eat."

"You're a monster," the cleric said.

"Not monster," Gerk corrected the man. "God."

He leaped, and in the air his eyes found a fresh patch of fat flesh just around the man's jugular that he was simply dying to taste. He worked his katanas around before him and clasped them together so that the tip could act as one, mighty, drill to spear the cleric's fat belly and weaken him up for the feast. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and slathered at his lips, running the jagged line of his fanged teeth, tearing the bottom to shreds and filling him up with the taste of fresh blood.

He opened wide and was taken by a gust of elation swelling up from his belly to his chest to his head to his soul. He was Gerk and he was God and he was hungry and he would eat; eat, eat, eat, eat, eat. But then a second explorer—tricky little thing—emerged from the shadow of a large oak flanking the pond and pulled a crossbow up to their shoulder just in time for Gerk's bulging eyes to move that way before a bolt was loosed from the shaft and pierced through his shoulder, ending his forward momentum in a brutal twist of counterforce.

Gerk spun down to the forest floor and crashed face first upon it, swallowing up a mouthful of damp leaves and pebbles and a lungful of dirt and dust. His spindly limbs twisted around frantically to get himself up, but the cleric and his friend were already atop him, pinning him in place with their weight.

"GEEEERRRRK!" Gerk wailed, his head rolling about loosely and wildly atop his shoulders, his fingers clenching and unclenching, wondering where their steel friends and gone and receiving nothing but dirt and leaves instead.

"For the love of the Gods, cast the bloody spell, Walter!" One of his assailants screamed to be heard over his wailing. Gerk twisted his head around enough to see the youthful face of the crossbowman who'd been hiding in the shadows.

"GERK!" Gerk growled, snapping his fanged teeth at the boy.

"GERK!GERK!GERK!"

"Silence you demon!" The cleric demanded from his other shoulder.

"We've got you now! There will be no more blood spilled on your behalf! We baited you, and we've caught you, and now you will face the ultimate wrath for your deplorable ,monstrous, actions… you face the wrath of the God's."

"GEEEERK! GEEEEERK!"

"Cast it, Walt," the crossbowman quiet insisted, his face twisted up into an utterly disgusted grimace. "Cast it and let us be done with this creature from Izalith once and for all."

The cleric nodded, raised his talisman to his lips, and began muttering in prayer. Gerk could hardly hear the sacred incantations over his own screaming and wailing, but the few words that did leak through were 'Gods' and 'Repent' and 'Soul' and Gerk hated all those words and wanted to eat the cleric's organs while the other man watched and hollow out the eyes from their skulls and wear them around his neck and drinking the blood from their bellies and-Golden light filled the forest, emanating from the cleric's closed fist overhead. It permeated every inch of the darkness

With its light, with its warmth, and the violent paint that streaked dark lines through Gerk's mind was cleansed and made into a blank canvas. The light entered into his eyes and burrowed down into his chest and pierced through his soul, and Gerk was no longer Gerk, for he was nothing and no one and never would be again.

Walter took hold of Brandon's arm and wrenched him back as the spell concluded, and the golden aura his talisman had conjured waned away to plummet the forest back into the cool and silvery palette of night. The younger man was panting for breath, but his eyes were blossomed to saucers and held incredulously on the thing lying before them. Walter followed his friend's eyeline and bore witness the miracle himself.

The disgusting demon-of-a-man that had been was no longer, and in his place was a simple mushroom child; a plump little fellow, hardly a meter tall, with a brown, soggy, cap adorned on its pale, stem-like, body. Frail arms wormed from its sides; nubby little feet sprouted below it. It had no eyes, but it still lifted its head and affixed them with a 'look' as if it did.

Walter laid a hand on Brandon's shoulder as he caught his breath. "It is the judgement of the Gods."

"They… let him live?" Brandon questioned.

"Aye. Death, it seems, was too kind an end for a creature like that. Now he will live on as this… thing. Live on forever without eyes to see, without a mouth to voice protest, without the strength to every wield death again.

"The mushroom child looked between them. "Brandon grimaced.

"Our work is done. May the Gods watch over the souls this creature has stolen from us." He turned on his friend.

"Let us leave now, Walt. I can't bear to be in this thing's presence a moment longer. "Walt nodded, cast one last pitying eye on the child, and set out for the long journey back home. The mushroom child watched them leave. It lifted its hands to the nub of its head, and through some ethereal veil, it could see them; even without eyes, it could see. It looked to the katanas splayed out and forgotten on the forest floor. It moved for them and tried to grasp them, but its fingers were too plump and not nearly dexterous enough, and the short arms didn't house the strength to lift such things anyway. The mushroom child was frustrated and began beating at its own body, but it could not hurt itself. It tried to scream, but the only sound that erupted from the very top of its capped head was a single, piercing, shrill whistle that trumpeted a queer two tone melody into the quietness of the woods around it.

It looked around. Nothing came. It waddled off to stalk the lands. And though the mushroom child'd mind was no longer intact, some faint and distant pocket lived on in sentience; lived on and was very much aware of what it had once been. It was a' Gerk', whatever that meant, and like the Gerk before it, it wanted to taste the sweet flavor of death. It wanted to feast on the fallen. It wanted suffering. For the mushroom child was God, and God wanted a drink of the world's tears And so it would bide its time. And so it would sound that queer two-tone whistle from its head, that reminded the part of it that was once something else of a certain, queer, humming it had used to make before a kill. And so it would club those who neared it with its blunt little meek arms, forever if it had to, until they were dead, for eventually, something foolish and curious would come itsway…

…and so it would wait…

…wait for as long as it took…


	2. Area Boss I

Areas Bosses I

Paragon Emil!

It's an area, and it is a giant maze inside a mountain. The maze is a claustrophobic collection of tunnels and hallways, and the roof is never high above your head. Navigating it would require Prism Stones, and the ability to use your head. The 'head' part I will explain now: Inside the tunnel, there, huge, circular rooms which open up to the sky. If the sky is bright daylight, you have to use an item you acquire in the tunnels (meaning that you may have to go back) to navigate the beams into a target.

Under said target, is a gate with a boss inside. The bosses initially have no obvious weakness. Perhaps they are immune to melee, immune to any form of attack, perhaps they are out of your reach before you trigger a certain event. Killing the boss should have something to do with the room you're in. Now, if it is nighttime when you reach the room, the solution is totally different. At the beginning of the maze, a mysterious man or different presence will have given you a book.

The book is readable, and it contains hundreds of pages. There is a section in it about the moon, which you use to earn the solution. But let's get back to the tunnels themselves. The tunnels NEED illumination. They are completely dark without some light source, which are to be carried by you. And even then,you won't be able to see far ahead, which creates ambition and a tad but of spookiness. The camera should always be close to your character's back while in the tunnels, which hinders vision and gives you a feeling that somebody is following you.

The maze should re-render every time you enter, so that it never grows old. There should be few enemies, as the area is there to test your will and head, not your-eye-hand-coordination.


	3. Boss II

Boss II

Scraper.

**Apex of Humanity:**

This boss is staged in two parts. The first part is basically a room full of humanity as seen in the Chasm of the Abyss. This section is just a five minute fight for your life moment. You have to survive for five minutes. Killing the humanity just spawns more. The second half is way more interesting. The remaining humanity will form up into one being. It will be humanoid in shape, yet still take on the appearance of humanity. What makes this boss so interesting is the fact how erratic it is. See, he wouldn't have a set move set, instead, it'll change weapon sets randomly every so often. In other words, one minute it'll be using a great sword, the next, it'll be dualwielding a curved sword and a whip, for example.

It is not limited to just melee weapons however, it will switch to bows and offensive spells on the fly (it cannot, however, use buffing spells). It's attacks are the same as the players, just faster and harder hitting. Extensive knowledge of the games weapon classes and the various move sets is needed. It is also incredibly aggressive. Not only can it switch move sets in an instant, it also has its own moves as well, but these are telegraphed, so the player knows when they are coming. After one of these slow (but DEVASTATING) moves has finished, the player has an opportunity to heal or attack in it's large end-lag. Furthermore, it can see through one's past.

Allow me to explain:

-Neglected characters that you created and dumped for more than 100 hours will spawn in a fashion similar to Mirror knight boss battle. if i for example have a mage build that I abandoned for a Dex one. the mage will wreck my ass with soul spears and so on.

It has the ability to parry the player, leading to some cruel and brutal grab moves that do a world of hurt. It has one weakness, fire. But the best opportunity to attack it would be after it misses with it's own unique moves.

This boss is completely optional, and it's recommended for pro and veteran players only. You CANNOT get a summon for this fight.

**Drops:**

NG - 60K souls NG+ - 120K souls

20 humanity.

Soul of Humanity - Used to get a weapon OR get a unique hex

Description "Soul of The Apex of Humanity, this souls power rivals that of a god. The strange unknown being came from nowhere to put an end to your existence. Or perhaps it simply longed for your return?"

What the soul can do - If used on a Broken Straight sword hilt + 10, you'll get a very unique weapon. The "Alpherion" is a unique long sword. It has the basic move set of the longsword, but it's power attack will be a random one from ANY weapon (the weapon will shift shape into the appropriate form). Same rules apply for the two-handed and power stance modes.

The other use it has is if your trade it to an npc in game, they'll give you a hex called "Omegerion". This spell allows you to replicate the bosses unique moves. With a catalyst, you start spinning rapidly while moving forward, doing small damage unless all ten hits connect, but as long as you get one in, you get the rest in. With a chime/talisman, you do a different move.

You'll charge for a few seconds, then smash the ground, sending an massive shockwave to do damage. The closer the opponent, the more damage you will do. The spells can only be used 3 times. Also forgot to note the Omegerion moves are the same as the bosses, just slower and less damaging. And the Alpherion requirements require 50 points in Strength Dexterity Faith and Intelligence, and scales with humanity. Omegerion requires a lot of intelligence and faith to use. it scales to humanity.


	4. Boss III

Boss III

Paragon Emil

Category: Boss

Type: Group, with a leader which is unreachable with melee until you defeat his servants. You CAN range attack him, though, which will cause him to hop down to face you, along with his servants. The boss himself is very frail, but you will not win until all his servants are dead. First, the boss itself: His name is Ulysses, the Forgotten Necromancer. He is a black hooded figure with a silver mask adorning his face. In his hands is a pointy branch, which functions as a catalyst for his necromancy. The man himself seems like a hexer overall, as his attire and spells are both reminiscent of the abyss. He will not attack you directly till you hurt him or defeat all his goons. However, when he hops down to fight you, he uses his staff for melee combat. He is not designed to be a tough one-on-one fight, so he has relatively low health and damage, but there are a few tricks to make him interesting:

1: Parrying him will break his staff.

2: He has a wider range of moves than any other enemy encountered so far, using his staff as a twin blade, halberd, axe or a club. He switches between them unpredictably, and keeps his stance the same throughout the entire fight.

3: He can parry, backstab and guard-break you, making him a more human opponent than any other.

4: He can also teleport behind you if you get predictable or spammy with your attacks, so spamming powerful moves to end him quickly won't work. Once he is behind you, he has a powerful AoE attack which does Dark DMG, which comes out while he is still in the air behind you, which doesn't give you much time to roll. However, he doesn't always do this.

5: He can, very rarely, use a fast grab attack which happens if you are directly behind him for more than 2 full seconds. It comes out rarely, but when it does it does a LOT of damage, and also drains your humanity. If he hits you he also recovers all lost health. And now for his goons: Littered around him are a bunch of corpses.

However, these are not just any corpses. Amongst them are the Abysswalker, a familiar Dragonslayer, a corpse of a dog which is all too familiar to us; its great grey fur shining under the black influence of the Hexer. Amongst them are also a few bosses encountered in Dark Souls 2, like the Flexile Sentry. And there is also a Black Knight in the pile, as well as a knight of Berenike, one which we know very well All of these will be revived, and perhaps a few others too, to fight you, each with their own health bar popping up when they get summoned, but each bar's name should start with

"Corrupted", "Artificial" or "Abyssal".

However, these bosses/mini bosses will not be as dangerous as they were individually. Their moves will still be pretty damaging, and they will all have their own unique attacks, but they will be more sluggish than they used to be, as well as having a lot less tracking than what they had. If you choose to attack Ulysses with ranged, he will hop down to fight you with his allies. His AI will be different now, and he will only take pot-shots at you when you are distracted by his summoned fellows, and never engage you directly. If you kill him however, his soul will transfer into his currently revived ally, and when that ally dies, it transfers to the next.


	5. Boss IV

Boss IV

Alone in the Blight

**Name**: Syvre and Vyrse (insert better name)

**Description:**

Optional boss, a duel wielding naked man with his lower half submerged in a layer of black ice. His twin sister is in a parallel world right under the chosen feet...also naked with magical attacks only. There are two separate bars for each boss. Think of them like Anima from FFX.

**Combat**:

Syvre: Lots of health .he wields two unique katanas. his attacks will stun-lock for sure. When the player is out of his reach, he will reunite his katana to make a bow. His sister will sometimes buff his weapon with black crystal or will shoot projectiles in a minute of so. don't let him channel his ultimate though, or else, you will be stuck between both worlds...you will be vulnerable for attacks.

Vyrse: few HP, but man she is one hell of a witch. Her right hand NEVER stops to summon black crystals which will do little damage but can stun lock you to death. so you basically can't chug some sunny D while fighting. here left hand summons a plethora of long ,mid and close range spells. her brother can stick his katana into your rear in a unpredictable fashion. her ultimate is a black crystal blizzard with massive AOE. you can either fight one to the death then teleport to the otherworld or you can look for fissures in the layers of ice to go to the other world. This battle is PERFECT for jolly coop like the ruin Sentinels since the host will be busy with one of the twins while the other will keep the other twin busy.

**Reward**:

Soul of Syvre or Vyrse (depends on whoever you killed first). you can :

-Create those Katanas which turn into bow when you duel wield them.

-Create black crystal surge which is like flame surge but with WAY more usages (like 300 for an example.)

Here are some things to consider while writing a boss:

Name:

Description+equipment.

Background.

Battle theme.

Design of the battlefield.

Fight.

Triggered events?

Reward

Aftermath?


	6. Dark wars I

**Dark wars I**

_ Mxthomas!_

Astrora's knights vs. Darkwraiths

**Casus Belli:**

Astora- The Darkwraiths are raiding the outposts outside the city walls and killing caravans for humanity. The noose is tightening on Astrora's supply line and they need to cut it.

Darkwraiths- Darkstalker Kaathe is running low on humanity and has gathered his forces to retrieve a much as they can. Plus the Darkwraiths themselves could do with a little more Humanity to sate their hunger...

**Morale:**

Astora- The knights believe in honor and have a sense of loyalty and duty to their kingdom and their brothers in will fight to the bitter end. (+3)

Darkwraiths- Seeing that they only want humanity and care not for their corrupted brethren it wont matter how many of them die.(+1)

**Forces:**

Astora Knights- Well trained and strong, they can take it on the chin and give it back with interest.(+1) Clerics- Astora is a well known holy city so their miracles are extremely potent.(+2)

Archers- Trained with the finest bows and crossbows they will be crucial to ranged combat and ambushes.(+1)

Prince Ricard- He is loyal to his father and is quite skilled with a rapier...(+4)

Darkwraiths The Knights of new londo- Few but strong. They are good fighters.(+2)

The Darkwraiths- A true threat. Quick, Lethal, and Strong. They are a force to be reckoned with.(+3)

Masses of Souls- Useful as damage sponges yet deadly with their wisps.(+1)

King Jar-Eel- A well trained fighter and utterly brutal on the battlefield. They will fear his power. (+5)

**Equipment:**

Astora- They have the finest blacksmiths in all the land, and their divine blessings are made to fight the dark.(+4)

Darkwraiths- A wide variety of tools at their disposal yet their Dark swords aren't very effective against blessed shields.(+2)

Sorcery:

Astora- Being neighbors with Vinheim somewhat helps in this matter...(+2)

Darkwraiths- Very inexperienced. Only the very basic ones.(+1)

Pyromancy:

Astora- Travelers happily share their knowledge with thecitizens sometimes.(+1)

Darkwraiths- Second verse same as the first.(+1)

Miracles:

Astora- Every miracle known to man. (+5)

Darkwraiths- None.(+0)

**Final Score:**

Darkwraiths15- Astora21

Alas the Darkwraiths seemed doomed here but tactics haven't been mentioned yet...hmmmmm.


	7. Dark wars II

Dark wars II

Mxthomas

**Tactics:**

Astora- The king and his top generals. They know war fairly well do to the recent undead outbreak.(+2)

Darkwraiths- Kaathe is a primordial serpent so he has existed since the very beginning. He knows war like no human ever could.(+5)

**Intimidation:**

Astora- The knights are disciplined but not very frightening... (+1)

Darkwraiths- The knights have never seen this threat before. This is quite literally "There worst nightmare". (+4)

**Dark magic:**

Astora- It is considered blasphemous. They wouldn't dare so much as look at it.(+0)

Darkwraiths- They were born from the abyss. They know every aspect of it. (+4)

**Battleground:**

Astora- They are holed up in there own city walls therefore they know the area better than there opposers.(+3)

Darkwraiths- They have them surrounded but are having quite the time getting In there...(+2)

**Final Score**

Astora-27

Darkwraiths-30


	8. Idea I

Idea I

** DasCheesenborgir!**

Here's an idea I've wanted to explore myself but ultimately haven't due to dedications to other stuff and a general lack of confidence in writing Dark Souls fics: Havel the Rock muses in his watchtower basement; story begins from when he first discovers he's been locked in and flies into a rage, cursing and heaping hexes upon those that had imprisoned him in a moment of utter desperation and despair. After some time he settles down and begins to muse over his life, how even the mighty bishop he had once been all meant nothing in the end;maybe all that Hamlet I've had to read is getting to me, he bitterly reflects how in the end, whether they be a god or a common dredge, they are all mere dust in the earth upon death. Maybe tie some more Dark Souls themes into there since the game does deal pretty heavily with death and such.

The fun thing about this is that the world is literally falling apart around him, and indeed old legends such as Gwyn in that time have faded into the annals of history as the last embers of the Age of Fire flicker away. And so Havel the Rock, mighty Bishop that he had once been, resigns himself to his fate and stands ever steadfast in his prison, another footnote in a history soon to be forgotten.


	9. NPC III

NPC III

OmegaKhaos.

Name: Zakier Kildrak

**Background:**

He is the only sentient Black Knight in Lordan. He had served Gwyn from the war against the dragons to the battles against the demons. This changed when the rekindling at the Kiln went wrong. He had managed to barely survive the event thanks to a ring given to him by Gwyn's firstborn. This reason gave him an immense loyalty to the fallen war god. Zakier, even though loyal to the Lord of Sunlight's army, saw the death of Lordran about to happen. He left all of it behind and went to the one place he figured would be easy to survive in for someone like himself, the Valley of Drakes. He made residence in a cave located in the lower area of the valley and lived off the drakes that inhabited the area, killing them and using them for food and forging materials.

**Equipment:**

Zakier carries a large straight sword made of dragon bone. His shield is a made of the scale of an everlasting dragon, making it nearly indestructible to all but Gwyn's lighting. His armor is a heavily modified Black Knight Set of armor. Drake skulls adorn his shoulders as pauldrons.

Carved and forged dragon scale covers the torso of the armor, front and back. A torn black cape runs down his back. His helmet has been replaced with a closed drake skull in which his eyes seem to glow as they peer out of the sockets that use to contain drake eyes. Zakier also possesses a self-made dragonslayer bow that he uses to hunt the drakes.

**Interactions:**

He is found in a cave located in a kinda offshoot area of the Valley of Drakes. When you find him he will be sitting and working on various dragon bone weaponry. Talking to him the first time will elicit this "Well, a visitor? This is rather new form rather dull life. Do you need something? I can forge any type of weapon out of dragon materials. Just ask me and I shall make you some, for a price of course." Talking again will result in "Oh hello, what do you need?" He will sell you weapons of each type made of dragon parts. He also sells dragon scales and dragon bone arrows, dragonslayer and regular, and crossbow bolts. He also sells dragon armor which is highly resistant to everything, except for lighting. Now he only has other interactions if you attack him or are a Sunbro.

**Sunbro:**

He will notice that you serve Gwyn's firstborn and ask a favor of you "So, you serve the Fallen God of War? Good, I have been awaiting an emissary of his for a long time. I want you to take this seal to an altar of his and offer it. When you receive the gift, bring it back and I shall reward you greatly."

You will get a Seal Of The Sun. Take it to the Sunlight Altar and offer it. You will then receive a Golden Sunlight Medal, which can be used as a forging material to get the War God's Blade, a rather powerful lightning straight sword that can perform an Obsidian Blade lighting blast when two handed. Making the weapon though will prevent you from getting Zakier's reward, which is his ring, the Ring Of The War God which cuts all damage you take in half as long as you are a Warrior Of Sunlight and gives your health increase regardless. You also get a Black Soapstone, which can be used once and will summon Zakier to your world as a powerful ally for one boss fight.

**Dragon Bro:**

Should you talk to him while having dragon stones (head, torso) or while you are with the ancient dragon covenant, he will be hostile in a heartbeat. "Foolish wretch, may the ire of the lords smite you!"

**Combat:**

Fighting him will result in a tough battle. He will say "I see how it is, prepare for death." then attack. He has extremely high health and resistances, he has a 4-hit poise busting combo, a block breaking shield bash, he can parry, riposte, and backstab you, has a grab move where he choke slams you, impales you, and then throws you in a random direction. Now if you defeat him he will say "You are strong warrior, very strong, goodbye." then you will receive his sword and shield along with his armor set that will be located on his corpse outside his cave after leaving and returning to it.. Omega out.


	10. One Shot I

One Shot I

_ Varbos_

Reah climbed up the stairs of the Undead Parish. The church was clear of hollows thanks to the Chosen Undead. She went straight after leaving the narrow corridor at the top of the stairs, climbed up the ladders and went across the roof once inhabited by gargoyles.

The reasons she had to explore were two-fold. First, she figured that knowing her surroundings would be a good idea. Second she wished to distract herself from the guilt and sorrow that had beset her ever since her friends and protectors, Vince and Nico, had hollowed at the hands of Patches. She had been helpless, unable to save them from their fate. While there had been nothing anyone could have done she still blamed herself. Survivor's guilt, it is often called, and it made her feel absolutely worthless to everyone.

Her friends had been hollowed, and she had to be rescued by the warrior who eased their suffering. As she walked into the tower at the other end of the church roof and was greeted by a voice speaking in a Carim accent. "Greetings, what have we here? By thine garb I should think that thou art a maiden of the Way of White, no?"

"You are correct, and by yours I imagine that you are a Pardoner of Velka" Reah replied in her small, clear voice.

"Something is troubling thee, please confess thine suffering tome."

For a moment Reah paused then confessed "Me and my guards were in the catacombs near here. A trickster named Patches trapped us down a hole and they went hollow. Eventually a skilled warrior slew the forms they once inhabited and rescued me. I have been here ever since, praying for them and teaching miracles to the Chosen Undead who rescued me."

"Ahh, yes I doth know of the one that thou dost speak of. As for Patches, his name hast already been added to Velka's Book of the Guilty. Whilst it may be of little comfort to thee, he shalt be punished by Gwendolyn's disciples, if no other takes the law up themselves of course."

Meanwhile at Firelink Shrine far below, Patches flies from the cliff behind him. A transparent figure stands on the cliff waving. "Thanks for the humanity Patches. How do you like being kicked of an edge?"

His only response was the yells of the frightened Patches as he plummeted to his the helmet the Chosen Undead grind from ear to ear.

Back in the tower Reah replies to the pardoner. "Thank you, I suppose. Your right in the fact that it is of little comfort, it doesn't bring back my companions." To this the pardoner said:

"Nay, it dost not, however it does thee no good to dwell upon such things. All that thou can hope to gain by doing so is to cast thine self into despair. If it is thine wish I could share with thee the miracles of Velka to keep thee preoccupied."

Reah paused for a moment before replying to consider the offer. "Yes," she said, "I would enjoy that greatly, thank you. Though I don't wish to become a bother."

"Tis no bother, my dear, none at all. In fact t'would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, now if it is alright with you I must go now." Came Reah's soft reply. "Fair thee well, and good day." Said the pardoner with a slight incline of the head. And with that Reah left as she climbed down the ladders she told herself that she would begin her lessons tomorrow. As she went out the door way she stood face to face with a figure clad in armored robes. It was tall, standing roughly seven feet from toe to the top of the six eyed helm. In its right hand it held a large trident almost as tall as it was, channeler.


	11. One shot II

One shot II

EarthScraper!

It was a nice day in the burg. The sun was shining, the hollows were moaning, and the Capra Demon's head glared forward as it sat on top of the doorway into a nice and stylish house sitting in the nicest corner of the burg.

It was nice.

Alas, inside was a different story. Two men dressed in full plate armour, one with a smart blue sur-coat with gold accents, the other with a green one, with fur linings. The blue knight was scolding the green knight, who was no doubt the younger.

"Get scrubbing, scrub." The Chosen Undead sneered at the Cursed Undead, who was scrubbing away, reluctantly, as his older brother dictated.

"This sucks ass." the Cursed moaned. Chosen kicked him at the side, sharply. "The fuck bro!? Are all older brothers dicks?"

"Firstly, watch your mouth, casul. Secondly, what else is an older brother meant to do?" Chosen answered nonchalantly.

"Now scrub, like the scrubber you are."

With more reluctance, Cursed returned to scrubbing the floor. Chosen happily sighed as he sat down in a chair. Cursed did what he did best, and continued cursing under his breath.

"Wait till dad gets here, then we'll see who's laughing..." Cursed muttered.

"If dad gets here, NONE of us will be laughing." Chosen corrected his younger brother. As if on cue, a pair of heavy, tired footsteps approached the kitchen where they both were.

"Aww, shit..." Chosen muttered. A man dressed in full plate armour, like the two others, entered the room, but unlike them, he wore no accents, only cold, hard steel, just like his heart.

"Chosen!? What the fuck are you doing!?" he bellowed, towering over his seated son, before slapping him on the back of the head.

"OW! Jesus dad, I was just trying to guide my younger bro, right bro?" Chosen tried to defend himself, but Cursed simply shrugged. The dad, the Demon Slayer, turned to his youngest son.

"Yeah, don't want to end up being a PC fuck-up like your retarded older brother here." Slayer sneered at Chosen, who had joined in with scrubbing the floor. Cursed laughed, but quickly shut-up when Slayer showed his back hand. "One week today, punk. No room for fuck-ups."

Cursed nodded vigorously. "Sure thing Dad! Allow different options for the player, and make sure it's not freaking Blighttown everywhere you go!"

"Good lad. You'll get far, indeed." Slayer nodded proudly, but then turned to his elder son. "Already doing better than this little prick, here."

"Fuck you, dad." Chosen snapped, then received a back hand in retaliation, and fell back onto his ass.

"Aw, did you get staggered? That's funny, considering you have something called POISE!" Slayer boomed, his ranting mode activated. "Well back in my day, WE HAD NO SUCH THING!"

The two sons gasped as one. Chosen gripped his Wolf Ring on his finger. "That sounds horrible!" he whimpered.

"Was it indeed! Imagine. Wearing the heaviest, biggest sets of armour you could find..." Slayer continued, waving his hand dramatically in front of his sons, then gripped Cursed by his fur collar, and pulled him to his armoured face. "But it didn't mean shit! You'd still get thrown around like Paris Hilton in a house party!"

Cursed was promptly thrown to the floor, scared stiff.

"And don't even get me started on the Dragon God!" Slayer spat. "You know, killing the Vanguard on your first try, entering that wonderful corridor of treasures and half-moon grass... Only for that fat fuck, to wind up a punch for you as you turned the corner."

Slayer sighed shakily as he sat down. His sons approached him, placing reassuring hands on their father's shoulders.

"Aw, come on dad..." Cursed assured him while handing him a box of Kleenex Man-sized tissues.

"Sorry, boys..." he said through sobs of sadness as he remembered his nightmares of Boletaria. "It just... gets to me sometimes, ya know."

The three knights sat in silence, until Chosen cleared his throat. "Well, thank god they cancelled the Dragon Jesus boss."

The two knights nodded vigorously, shuddered at the thought of fighting that...thing.

"Don't worry, pops. I'll make you proud next week." Cursed saluted his father, then returned to scrubbing the floor, with vigor and determination, he will clean that floor.

"Yeah, I better start making up for my PC screw up..." Chosen agreed as he too started cleaning the floor.

"That's my boys." Slayer smiled as he reached for a scrubber. "Because at the end of the day, we are ALL scrubs."

"Aw dad..." Chosen laughed embarrassingly.

"C'mere, kids!" Slayer held out his arms wide. "Give your old man a hug!"

The two sons looked at each other pensively. "We're not really a hugging family..." Cursed confessed.

"HUG ME!" Slayer growled, and the two Undead quickly gave their dad a hug.

Outside, the sun shone on the Capra Demons head, no, the whole of the burg. The grass swayed gently in the breeze. Not a cloud ruined the blue sky. Because that day, was a day Lordran would rarely ever see in it's life. It was a good day.


	12. One shot IV

One shot IV

DarkpointLost!

Two soldiers stood next to each other watching over a square. A huge space was left in the middle. Weapons racks were pushed off to the side, and so were dummies. The soldiers leaned against the wall, their bodies hidden in the shadows.

"So what do you think?" Soldier A asked.

"Think about what?" Soldier B questioned back.

"About the fight? What'd you think?"

"Oh. It was pretty epic. Two knights fighting like that. Artorias and Ornstein. Heh, what if Ciaran were to fight one of them?"

"I'm pretty sure she's fought with them."

"Then what about Gough?"

Soldier A let out a laugh. "Gough? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Just imagine it..."

The knights moved around the square switching opponents. Ciaran stood across from Gough. His form standing over her even greater than Ornstein's and Artorias's height put together. She stared at his fists, which were the size of her body. She gulped. This wasn't going to end well for her.

Gough started forward. Each step a mini earthquake. He punched and hit the air. Ciaran dashed under him, doing what she could only think of right now. She fell backwards into a handstand and pushed off the ground, launching herself like a missile. Her target: what makes Gough a man. She quickly ran out from under him as a howl emitted from him.

"Sorry Gough!" she yelled.

He turned and swiped at her. She blocked, skidding back with his fist. She-

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. You're telling me she blocked, BLOCKED a punch from GOUGH? That doesn't even make sense! She should be flying back into a wall right now!" Soldier A cried, waving his arms around.

Soldier B put a hand to his heart, looking offended. "Ahh! What are you doing interrupting the fight?"

"What? But!-"

"Looky here, now. Examine now, ask questions later." She dropped to the ground and the rest of Gough's punch hit the ground. She rolled out from under his arm and hopped on it. She ran up the length of his arm as he moved back. She jumped from his shoulder and drop kicked his head. Gough stumbled a little. He looked at a falling Ciaran and punched. She flew, hitting a wall.

"Ah ha! Now that makes sense!" Soldier A exclaims.

Soldier B gave him a dirty look. "There you go interrupting the fight again!"

"But look at that! She ate it! And drop kicking Gough's head? Really?"

"Really. Now, shut up."

Ciaran fell to the floor. Standing back up, she used the wall for support. She lifted her mask up and spat globs of blood out. She looked at Gough, who was approaching her. She straightened herself, preparing to run between his legs. Gough pulled his arm back just as Ciaran ran for it. She slid under him and watched as he swiped at the ground furiously.

She shuddered thinking that could've been her. Ciaran launched onto Gough's back, climbing him. Once she reached his shoulders, she began punching his neck. She moved fast, as she could see Gough's hands reaching for her. She moved back her leg, and kicked as hard as she could in the jaw. Gough stopped moving. He fell back, hitting the ground causing everything to shake. Ciaran stood on his chest one foot on his chin. She fist pumped in victory.

"K.O.!" Artorias announced while running to her.

"Knock out!" Ornstein continued while fist pumping.

"Praise the Sun, she did it!" Solaire said, lifting off his helmet.

Artorias hopped atop Gough and grabbed Ciaran. He pulled her into a hug and spinned in circles with her. Ciaran grinned.

'Best victory ever.'

"Whoa, wait. She, she knocked Gough out? No way. There's no way she could've possibly done that!" Soldier A exclaimed.

"She kicked him in the jaw with that super powerful kick! What did you think was going to happen?" Soldier B asked.

"It's extremely illogical! There's just no possibilities that one flat out kick to the jaw would bring Gough down. Gods above, this fight isn't even possible!" Soldier A reasoned.

"Boys, boys, anything is possible." Marvelous Chester said while putting his arms around them.


	13. Selfish shot I

Selfish shot I

MrSelfish

Title Why Souls?

Chapter 1 - Fucking Dark Souls lol

A skinny undead sat next to the bonfire in Majula. The wind constantly blew his Thief's set back and forth. The air brought a chilling cold to the tiny town, it wasn't very pleasant at all. This undead was Mr. Selfish, and he stared into the bonfire trying to relax, but the stone under his ass wasn't as comfortable as the computer chair he had back home in the real world. Home… where was home again? The undead cursed and rubbed his head as he tried to recall his memory.

Fuck it, he thought. Selfish heard the shuffling of steps behind him, turning to see a curious looking man approaching him. The average sized undead wore the vestments of a hexer. He also wore armored dark leggings and topped off his look with a penal mask. He looked kind of emo, honestly. But hey, that's how hexers do it, you know? The smaller undead continued sitting on his rock as his masked friend joined him. To be honest, the darker looking undead seemed considerably bigger than Selfish, which is really ironic because Selfish used a strength build.

"Sup Paragon?" said the undead on the rock.

"The usual, chillin. What about you Selfish?" muffled Paragonemil from behind his penal mask. Selfish stretched his arms and cracked his back.

"Oh you know, just forgetting shit and killing fuckers in this fucked up place." Paragon frowned from behind his mask.

"Hey man, I know this is a shitty situation but you have to keep cool. We're not going to go hollow, aight?"Selfish picked up a rock and threw it into the bonfire.

"We don't even remember our real names dude…"With that being said, the two sat in silence for a couple moments. Selfish continued to throw rocks into the bonfire and Paragon took out his Scythe of Nahr Alma and began cleaning it with a cloth. Selfish suddenly pulled out a Black Knight Greatsword from behind the rock that he sat on.

"Lets go kill shit." whispered Selfish as he jumped off his rock.

"Hey yo Herald, we're leaving." In the distance on a cliff, the Emerald Herald just stared into the water. Fucking npc's.

...

Selfish and Paragon reached the cave of No Man's Wharf.

This was the usual spot that the two thugs went to whenever they wanted to wreck bads. They set up shop next to the bonfire in the dark cave surrounded by stalagmites. Selfish found a well -shaped rock and threw it onto the ground, sitting on it. Paragon found a nice dark corner to lean against.

"Aight, ready dog?" said Selfish as he pulled out a Bell Keeper's Seal. Paragon simply nodded and pulled out his. The two put the rings on in unison and then quickly took them off to swap in their normal rings. Their bodies faded away, leaving the bonfire alone in the darkness of the cave.

...The two undead materialized in Belfry Sol. The area's beautiful landscape was painted gold by illumination of the sun in the distance. The undead looked around for a moment, trying to find their victim.

"There. Full Havel's, double avelyn." said Paragon as he pointed at the scrub who had just finished killing the last of the midgets in the main courtyard area. Selfish face palmed.

"Fucking cheesing scrubs, man!" Paragon jumped off the roof that the two stood on, charging at the havelyn scrub in the distance. Selfish stood back and coated his Black Knight Greatsword in flames, then he took out his Sacred Chime and casted Sacred Oath. At this point Paragon had already reached the havelyn. He rolled to the right to avoid a flurry of crossbow bolts and pulled out his Caitha's Chime, launching a Great Resonant Soul at his foe.

The havelyn fat rolled to the side and quickly chugged an estus, probably to heal from the damage the douche took from the midgets he had been slaughtering earlier. Selfish charged at the scrub from directly in front of him, dodging just in time to see six magic bolts completely fly through his body. This place makes no fucking sense. Thought Selfish as he landed in front of the havelyn, thrusting his blade forward stabbing the noob right in the chest. He completed his combo by bringing his blade around his body in a full three hundred sixty degree angle, slashing the scrub's chest.

Paragon stood back and watched Selfish own the noob. But he saw the scrub pull out an Old Radiant Lifegem. It's one thing to estus, but it's a completely separate thing to cheese out a lifegem. Paragon pulled out his Caitha's Chime once again and launched a Great Resonant Soul at the noobs face, one shotting him before he could fully heal from the lifegem.

Selfish ran up to the dying havelyn on the floor. "Fuck your build, bro."

The havelyn managed to give the invaders the finger before his body exploded into a burst of souls.

...

Back in the No Man's Wharf bonfire, Selfish and Paragon rematerialized.

Selfish turned to Paragon. "Dude I totally had that, you didn't have to wreck him so badly."

Paragon disagreed. "No bro, if I didn't intervene that fight would have lasted for like twenty minutes." The two rambled on about the fight for a while and then laughed.

"Fucking Dark Souls." they said in unison.


	14. NPC I

NPC I

_ Shadowsilv3r_

Uuhdo the Ill-fated:

**Appearance:**

A black armored knight (Different from the ones in Dark souls 1). wears a tattered cloak over his armor and a hood obscures his face. Carries a broken sword hilt around walks with a limp thanks to the spearshaft skewered through his lower leg. has a handful of arrows sticking out of his back.

Equipment:

- broken armor of the Ill-fated

- Hilt of the Demon

-Sword of Thrysmor

**History:**

Uuhdo was once an honorable knight from a long dead kingdom who's name is lost in history. What was known was that this kingdom had a great enemy in the form of a vicious demon known as Thrysmor. A monstrosity that was more a force of nature then an entity, and had brought about the end of more then a few kingdoms. The source of this creatures power was his sword, and when a brave knight managed to shatter the weapon into nine pieces . Thrysmor was defeated, but his power remained in the sword and if it were to ever reform, the monster would return. So a cruel task was made in the kingdom that nine of the most devoted and skilled knights that carried the dark sign were given each a shard of the blade, blessed with the rite of protection from the shards evils ,and ordered to scatter across the world to never meet again, and to never drop the shard they carried, least it's magics return in force and twist fate to ensure it's reforging.

The only problem was that the rite of protection wasn't perfect, and the shards cursed the knights to lead an existence of ill-fate. Anything they ever cared about will burn, anything they will ever strive for will fail, and they will be forever haunted in their dreams by the hatred of the demon wanting reforming. This madness of the curse forced many of the brave knights to drop their shards, and over the centuries they have manipulated fate to reform, only Uuhdo remains loyal to his burden, but even the most loyal of people, will only handle so much...

**Interactions with the player:**

you will first meet him on just off the main path to another area in the game.

Upon first meeting him: "hmm... Ohhh. another undead... You'd be amazed at the number I encounter nowadays... please leave now, least I betempted..."

If you talk to him again: "hmm... you don't seem to understand my warning... I must recluse myself from anyone who might take my burden... least all our fates grow ill," If you talk to him on final time: "What is my burden you ask? I must carry this sword shard for eternity... and never let it reunite with it's sisters... I am Uuhdo my the way... Uuhdo of... dear me... I seem to have forgotten my own birth kingdom... but it doesn't matter anymore I suppose... you seem unwilling to leave me be, so I ask that we trade, I have many wears, only the sword hilt is not for sale... hehehehe..."

He will trade souls for a wide variety of weapons for the player.

To be continued...


	15. NPC II

NPC II

AugustianFrog!

Old Man Hugh, Defender of the Pass.

A Hospitallar unparalleled with the use of the spear, Old Man Hugh is still as spry and strong in his advanced age as he was young, though he often complains about the aches and pain along the journey he accompanies with his charges, a dangerous pass beset by monsters and hostile phantoms.

Those who travel with him get the impression that the grumbling exterior is a facade, he fights with such unimpeded speed that it is unlikely he is actually suffering from the ailments he complains about. Hugh is lackadaisical should he judge a fight below him. He allows his travellers to fight off the enemies Hugh judges they are capable of doing so. After all, this pass is only the beginning of their journey, they're going to have to get used to tougher trials ahead. Enemies that seemed too dangerous are quickly brought down with his spear, those that are still busy fighting his charges are harassed with jabs from the butt of his spear.

Despite his apparent laziness, Hugh brooks no such similarities with his fellow travelers. Those who summon him but are well equipped themselves will often find him waiting patiently on the sidelines until it is clear they are going to need help. Along with his healing miracles, Hugh seems to have learned a variant of the lightning spear. Charging his weapon, each blow with his weapon has the chance of summoning a literal bolt from the sky, the results are only what can be expected.

"I don't want to hear about your aching feet, I have more calluses on my toes than you have skin on your body. No, I was not making a referenced to your hollowed face."


	16. Boss V

Boss V

AsouffleToServeTwo!

Hi guys, this is my contribution to 'Our Dark Thoughts.' My idea follows along the basis of Duke Tseldora and his horrific creations. I felt that there wasn't really enough in the game to convey this sense of revulsion or isolation, and I expect that Tseldora would have created much worse hybrids than a manscorpion. I won't go into HUGE detail here, simply because you'll be seeing this area in my new story (coming soon teehee). Well, enjoy!

**The Dark Sweep/ Tower of Abhorrence**

Geography: Located south of the Shaded Woods. The First Bonfire, named Phoenix Ruins, is located within the base of a gigantic phoenix statue. The statue is falling into decay, and you can only travel so far up it via the crumbling staircases. At the furthest height you can reach, there is a chest containing a Seed of Disillusion. You'll need this later. When the bonfire is lit, it illuminates a flock of strange half-bat, half-reptile creatures roosting above. The light disturbs them, and they attack you in large numbers. However, they only do small piercing damage with their talons and can be easily blocked by a dependable shield.

Through the door at the base of the statue, there is a wasted path decorated by brambles that takes you to The Dark Sweep. The Sweep is a large plain of sand, with islands connected by rickety rope bridges. The area is pretty dark, but carrying a torch to light it up carries its own risk in the form of Dark Weevils, small hyena-insect hybrids that rush you from all around and are especially attracted to the light. When they attack, they loom up on their hind legs and strike with preying-mantis style vertebrae. They have low health and damage output but can be very deadly in larger numbers.

In the area, there are various corpses and treasure chests, containing the following loot:

- 3 Titanite Shards

- A Green Blossom

- 3 Seeds of Disillusion

- A Shield of Mar, a small round shield depicting a wave crashing into a pylon of rock

- An Estus Flask Shard

- A Harvester, a new whip stylised like the medieval Cat O Nine Tails, with ten prongs fixed with little, sharp teeth.

Successful strikes cause slight health regeneration to the user.

The boss of the area is the Oculus Hound, a medium-sized shaggy black canine that is half-organic, half robotic (imagine cogs and steam not some pew pew stuff.) with its right eye entirely mechanical and piercingly red. It's other eye is yellow.

The boss area is three interconnected islands, with the hound attacking by leaping in and out of an abyss at the centre of the junction. It attacks in several ways:

- Leaping Scratch: The Hound pounces from the abyss to deliver damage with its claws. Can be used thrice in succession, but is easily blocked.

- Leaping Headbutt: Designed to break your guard. Deals high damage and throws you back if contact is made.

- Jaw Crush: The Hound makes a grab for your leg. If successful, it pulls you into the abyss for a non block-able flurry of attacks dealing huge damage, and delivering one-hit KO's to lower levels.

- Oculus Fix: This is where the Seeds of Disillusion will need to be used. The Hound will fix you with a sweeping red beam from its eye. If contact is made, you will not receive damage but will be transported into a delusional state. The Hound will be multiplied several times and you won't be able to see the edge of the map. Consuming a Seed will shatter the illusion immediately, but it will fade away naturally after about thirty seconds.

Defeating the Hound will grant you the Oculus Soul and 20'000 souls. A fog wall will dissipate nearby, granting you access to the Tower of Abhorrence, as well as a new bonfire: The Basement. The Bonfire room contains two chests. One is a mimic, and one contains a Fragrant Branch of Yore. There is an elevator nearby but it is currently locked. The only way forward is a set of stairs ascending to the right.

The stairs lead to a rounded room occupied by several Insectoid Knights. These enemies wear an armour set similar to Alva's except that their helmet is penetrated by a protrusion of two antannae, and there are three insectoid arms with clawed fingers coming out of their backs. In addition to using their extra limbs to attack, they also wield swords called Baneful Odyssey, which look similar to Broadswords except they have a dark-green sheen and a black hilt, as well as dealing Toxic damage and have a unique spinning thrust attack. Their armour set and weapon can be obtained from randomised drops.

The second room is some kind of torture room. There are undead hollows impaled on spikes and grates on the ceiling, all defended by four Insectoid knight enemies. When they are approached, the undead will prise themselves off of the spikes, and attack you by trying to cover you in corrosive, bloody vomit. They have a rare chance of dropping Rotten Pine Resin.

On the third floor, there is a barricaded room that can be broken into by an enemy swing. Inside is the exposed back of the area boss, who is chained up against a broken window in an adjacent room. This is an opportunity to get some early hits in, but once you strike it, it will fall out of sight after four seconds, so speed is a necessity.

The above room contains the fog gate, but before you enter there is a hidden wall leading to a balcony area and a new bonfire, The Dark Outlook. From this bonfire, the Dark Sweep is fully visible as well as part of the Shaded Woods beyond.

There are stairs leading up to a higher alcove containing a Robust Dagger, a small weapon that never breaks. Once you are done, its time for the area boss.

Abhorrent Swarm: Upon entering the boss room, a cutscene will play depending on your previous actions. If you hit the boss before, the cutscene will show the boss seething with fury upon the floor of the room. If you didn't hit the boss, the scene shows the boss prying itself from the chains on the wall and leaping down to attack you. The Abhorrent Swarm is a mass of writhing arms and legs; a disjointed Frankenstinian creature. If you hit one of its limbs, it will be chopped off, but grows into another Abhorrent Swarm (think The Thing) if not swiftly cauterised. Potentially, with seven limbs to chop, you could end up facing eight Swarms, all self-replicating. Its attacks are as follow:

- Pummel: Four hit combo with the Swarm lashing around to try to hit you with its arms. Can be made useless by limb chopping.

- Hammer Fists: Jumping downward smash with two arms. Can be followed up by a jab from a third arm.

- Spinning Slash: The Swarm spins around, hitting you with every single limb several times. Best to dodge this one.

- Slide Smash: The Swarm cruises forward very fast on its stomach to try and hit you. Can be rolled under, but the timing must he impeccable.

- Darkblood Pulse: The Swarm retracts all if its arms, and spews its poisonous blood across the floor. Can one-shot if not careful.

- Limb Toss: Last Giant-style, the Swarm tears off a limb and throws it at you. Used at long-range. The limb is swiftly regrown. Defeating the Abhorrent Swarm gets you the Abhorrent

Swarm Soul and 35'000 souls, as well as the Elevator Key. The Elevator will take you to the final boss of the area, so be ready.

The Silver Dragon: The cutscene will depict a gigantic, fullymetallic dragon unfolding its wings and readying for battle. The boss area is the very top of the tower, and there is plenty of room to manoeuvre. The Dragon's weak-spot is clearly shown; a pulsating, robotic heart. The fight begins.

Impale: The Dragon will try to stab you with both of its wings. Does huge damage.

Rushing Claws: The Dragon flies over you, wracking the ground with its claws as it passes.

Fire Breath: The Dragon shoots triple jets of fire at you from a distant perch. Getting hit by one will knock you down.

Petrol Bomb: The Dragon shoots out a timed explosive into the middle of the arena. Stay near the edges to dodge, as it can one-shot you when it explodes.

Flying Tail Slash: The Dragon flies overhead, dragging its sharpened tail across the ground.

Hind Plume: The Dragon will land, rear up on its hind legs and shoot triple jets of fire immediately in front of it.

Belly Crash: Used when standing beneath the Dragon. It will fold up its legs and try to flatten you with its torso. Will oneshot if not avoided.

Claw Swipe: When landed, the Dragon will reach out and swipe with a claw. Can be used thrice in quick succession.

Defeating the Dragon gets you the Silver Dragon Soul and 50'000 souls, as well as the key to a staircase leading down to a bonfire: The Dragon's Nest. As you light it, you hear a voice commending you upon conquering his tower and his prized creation, the Dragon. It identifies itself as Duke Tseldora, and challenges you to face it at Brightstone Cove, giving you a key to access an area below the Duke's Dear boss fight where a giant crystal can be spoken to. The crystal is the remainder of Tseldora's soul, and after acknowledging your defeat of The Duke's Dear, it offers you the sorcery

White Dragon Breath.

Oculus Soul: Creates the Oculus Staff (steel staff topped by an inactive replica if the Oculus Hound's eye) or the Disorientation hex, a spell that puts foes into a trance, and makes them attack other enemies (PvE only).

Abhorrent Swarm Soul: Creates the Blood Wave hex, a spell that mirrors the Darkblood Pulse attack of the Abhorrent Swarm.

Silver Dragon Soul: Creates the Silver Slicing Claws, a gauntlet weapon based upon the Silver Dragon's claws, the Silver Slicing Greatsword, a great sword fashioned like the Dragon's tail, or the pyromancy Trio Fire Plumes, a spell that fires out three horizontal streams of fire.


	17. Poem I

Poem I

Varbos

Souls of lords found in the flame

That four did claim

By those who would later reign

They were the dragon's bane

Gwen, lord of sunlight called forth thunder

And the witches burned them asunder

Nito rose and unleashed death

And Seath killed his own with his crystal breath

The Pygmy's soul was dark

Born of flame, yet without a spark

And so he hid it and all he did was wait

For to fade was fire's fate

Later appeared the dark sign

Upon undead who were hunted by warriors divine

Gwen died to slow the flames fade

He is now little more than a shade

Burning for the sun

Then there came the chosen one

That would conquer demons, dragons and knights many a

time

Meet warriors, wizards, maidens, and merchants even a half

dragon whose existence is a crime

Then Gwen himself to find the fire

And so he found the god's pyre

But shall he burn too

And start the age anew

Or shall he usher in an age of dark

Where man lives in shadow without as much a spark


	18. Poem II

Poem II

by Varbos

Many adventure to Lordran

But to continue there one must be more than mere man

Many go there, and many fail

It is those whose stories I weave in this tale

Big Hat Logan was a sorcerer of skill and knowledge great

However too much known can be fatal, as he learned to late

Following him was Griggs

Who was a pupil of his

All he wanted was recognition

However he failed in his mission

Laurentius was a pyromancer who sought a Witch who called

forth fire

But she was hidden, for that land is rather dire

Quelana was her name

She was the only one of her sisters to escape the flame

Tarkus was a knight of strength renowned

And it was in Anor Londo his corpse we found

Slayer of the iron golem

When we learned his fate we were rather solemn

Siegemeyer was knight as well

His home was Catarina, as from his armor you could tell

He journeyed along, seeking a path home

His daughter and her mother, was his reason to roam

Then his daughter, Siegelinde, told of her mother's last words

He hollowed, becoming a sentient as the birds

There are many others, some whose tales I know

And some I don't, and some continue to go

Until next we meet

Until then I hope that death you continue to beat


	19. Poem III

Poem III

Varbos

As Gwen began his war

He brought forth warriors four

That he made into knights divine

Said to be their leader was Dragonslayer Ornstein

Hawk-Eye Gough was a giant archer great

But to go blind was his fate

Abysswalker Artorias was the most famed

By his side was the wolf Sif that he tamed

The fourth was Lords Blade Ciaran

It is obvious that she wanted Artorias to be her man

Perhaps he felt the same

But didn't have the chance to change her name

Maybe her feelings he did not share

But that is too much for us undead to bare

In the afterlife

May she make him a beautiful wife


	20. Poem IV

Poem IV

Varbos

Dragons you say

In my time a few of the beasts I did slay

Down in the depths above the swamp of blighttown

One beast I did take down

A monstrosity of an ancient dragon morphed into a gapping

maw

The extent of its hunger left me in awe

High in Anor Londo in Seath's crystal cave

The scaleless monsters magic washed over me like a wave

Many a battle it took to slay Seath

I still have a few petrified teeth

Upon maidens of Gwenevere he tested

Until by me he was bested

Many corpses of the great creatures I slew as well

If the covenant can return them I can not tell

Until they succeed

All of those left continue to bleed

I hope one day both sides can agree

Otherwise their extinction is partly on me


	21. Varbos V

Varbos V

Alone in the blight

They laughed…

They Mocked…

I strafed …

They blocked…

With the only thing I lacked…

The scales…

The scales…

Ever so powerful…

Ever so… lasting…

Banished…

Beyond the seas…

Vanished…

After my endless Pleas…

To the land of men…

Nay...

To the lands of new Gods…

Say…

Time to talk to this Gwyn…


	22. Varbos VI

Varbos VI

Eulogy of the Crestfallen

Hosen

They never listen… they never do…

This is true, those old heroes of past

Heeded me never,

Now dead forever,

They were all very strong, they were all very great,

But they never came back, for sealed was their fate.

Whatever happened to that raggedy man?

To Blighttown he went, searching for flame:

A lord's daughter, her secret to claim

Whatever happened to that that silly sorcerer's apprentice?

His idol he sought, for powers arcane,

Now he is lost, to a house of chain

Whatever happened to that adventurous soul?

He wanted glory, he wanted fame,

His daughter came, ill news imparted

His dear wife, now dearly departed.

Whatever happened to the knight of gold?

For a loving embrace he'd kill for,

For a golden trinket he'd die for.

Whatever happened to the great master sorcerer?

He sought power, knowledge forbidden,

But twas' too great, to madness driven

All left for their goal, but none came back,

If only if only they'd listened,

Oh, what of me you say?

I've already decided, I don't really care.

Challenge fate? I would not dare.

They all left, I only watched.

Each day I grow more hollow,

Just leave me to my sorrow.

Take a seat if you'd like,

I don't really mind it

Have a rest if you wish,

For we'll all be gone soon.


	23. Varbos VII

Varbos VII

Varbos

This land is home to many gods

Though those I've seen are frauds

Gwen was their head

And he is all but dead

He ruled with the power of the fire

And so he made it his pyre

His Firstborn was a god of war

But god he is no more

He lost knowledge great

And for his name to be forgotten was his fate

His sister Gwynevere married a god of flame

Flan I believe was his name

Gwendolin, Gwen's lastborn son

The last in Anor Londo, and he stayed their till his life was

done

For his affinity with the moon

He was raised a girl, which was hardly a boon

For he lead a group of warriors that few endear

If you were Guilty they would steal your ear

Velka was a goddess of sin

To hunt the guilty was her job amongst gods and men

Maybe that's why she let you kill Gwendolin

Otherwise she could make quite a din


	24. Selfish Shot II

Selfish Shot II

Selfish

Chapter 2 - Anor Londo (Also known as Anal Rodeo)

Twas a warm summers day in the golden city of Anor Londo. A silver knight wielding the typical attire: shiny armor, a shiny shield, and a shiny spear, patrolled the stone hallways of the cathedral... this was Alone in the Blight. Truthfully he found it odd that his name was "Alone in the Blight". Maybe he had forgotten his real name? Or perhaps his parents just wanted to troll him. Who the hell knows? He told everyone to call him Blight for short. Blight would pass by other silver knights, who would just continue to stand still. They never said a word and never moved an inch, it was really freaking weird.

One day however, another undead came along. He made it past all of the tricks and traps that Anor Londo had to offer up to the bonfire in the room with the crazed sun praiser Solaire.

The undead wore a full elite knight set and only wielded a straight sword from Astora. The knight moved out into the hallway leading into the cathedral, Blight's hallway. It wasn't long until the knight was noticed of course, and a handful of silver knights suddenly broke from their posts to meet the "invader". We'll call our little friend, Thomas. Thomas was standing in the hallway when he noticed the silver knight onslaught coming towards him.

His first instinct was to run. But where to? He was in a hallway that opened up into a balcony. He could jump down, respawn at the bonfire he just rested at and then get his ass handed to him over and over again until he hollowed. Or… maybe he could take em? The undead frantically looked around for options.

A voice called out from the group of silver knights. "Ah sheet, look at what we's got here. Another butt-slave ripe for the taking!" said one of the silver knights as he walked towards Thomas.

Another moved forward, sword in hand. "Lets stick him yo! In more ways than one. Haha!" This prompted the entire group of around four silver knights to laugh. Thomas was now afraid for not only his life, but his anal virginity as well. Suddenly a scream was heard behind the group of knights. They turned around to see another one of their own backstabbing one of their brothers. Blight pulled his spear out of his victim.

"Come at me, bros." The knights all turned around. The remaining three charged at Blight who slapped his shield onto his back and summoned a Darkmoon Catalyst in his hand. He launched a Dark Bead from it, obliterating the rest of the silver knights.

Thomas sighed with relief. "Thanks a bunch! I thought that I was a goner for sure!" said Thomas as he approached Blight. The knight came within swords distance of Blight and the silver knight freaked out. He kicked Thomas' legs out from under him and pressed his spear up against his chest.

"Who are you, traveler? Why have you come to the magnificent city of Anor Londo?" stated Blight.

Thomas lifted the visor on him helmet. His brow was questionably raised. "Hey… you aren't a typical npc, are you?"

Blight was confused. "Npc…? What dost thou mean…"

Although the knight wasn't really in a position to, he laughed. "Why in the world are you talking like that? You aren't who you think you are. You're a fan fiction author and for some odd reason we're all trapped in Dark Souls!"

The silver knight's head suddenly began to hurt. He dropped his weapons and started to scream loudly. Blight moved off of Thomas and began to slam his head into the wall violently. Blight started to salivate heavily from his mouth. "Dark Souls… Fan Fiction… Argh!" Thomas stood up but moved back a little bit, giving Blight some room. The silver knight continued his blind rampage for a couple more minutes. This included, but is not limited to:

Smashing pots, throwing Loyd's talismans around in circles, and screaming at an Alluring Skull, whilst calling it Wilson. "Blight, stop it!" said Thomas as he approached the silver knight.

Blight turned to Thomas. "How… how did you know my name?"

Thomas shrugged. "I remembered it… I suppose."

* * *

A healthy looking undead paraded himself into the loving city of Anor Londo. He wore a couple of war trophies from previous enemies he had killed like a wanderer's hood, Chester's Coat, some leather gloves, and wanderer boots. He also wielded an Iato in his right hand with a parrying dagger in his left. On his belt was a pyromancy flame and a darkmoon talisman. We'll call this strange character… Earthscraper.

Scraper casually took the elevator leading to the first gargoyle encounter while he hummed his favorite toon, "Everyone's bad but me, By Earthscraper". Upon reaching the bottom he sheathed his Iato on his back and pulled a Red Eye Orb out of his pocket. He stared into it and busted a rhyme.

"Scraper needs a good fight, yah hear orb? Gimmie a real one, aight?" said the darkwraith as he vanished from thin air.

* * *

Thomas and Blight sat next to the bonfire beside Solaire, who apparently didn't feel like talking today. Probably because he was a fucking npc. Blight looked at his hands and began to rub them. "So… am I real? Is this all some sick joke?" Thomas kept his eye on Blight.

"Of course you're real, and no this isn't a joke. One day we all woke up and we were here… in Lordran… in Dark Souls." The silver knight laid on the floor next to the bonfire. "We?"

The elite knight nodded. "Yah, we. There are a lot of us here… we all went our separate ways though. But it seems like I'm the only one who remembers when we first got here and who we really are. "

This caught the silver knight's attention. "Hm… you must be special or something. Could you be... the Chosen Undead?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, honestly. What I do know is that us authors weren't just thrown into Lordran.

"I've heard rumors of some being thrown into Boletaria… or even crazier, an author named Mr. Selfish is running around the land of Drangleic!"

* * *

Selfish sat by the bonfire in No Man's Wharf and let out a quick sneeze.

"Bless you." said Paragon from his dark corner. The sitting undead looked into the bonfire and squinted his eyes. "Someone must be talking shit about me…"

* * *

Thomas decided to lay down and, close his eyes. He dreamt of many things. The real world, this crazy situation, being the Chosen Undead and how cool that would be. But everything ended when he woke up to Blight covering his mouth with his hand.

The silver knight kneeled by Thomas and put his finger over his lip, letting out a silent "Shhhh." Thomas looked over to the bonfire to see that the flame had dimmed. The two had been invaded. Blight had taken the liberty of closing the door to the bonfire room while Thomas was asleep. The two waited for what seemed like ages for the invader to give up his search. The moment of truth came as footsteps were heard from the other side of the wall. The invader was in the hallway. Blight crept up to the closed door and placed his head against it, the invader had stopped moving. After a couple intense seconds,the footsteps moved away from the door and faded out of existence.

* * *

Selfish and Paragon had just finished ganking a scrub in a full elite knight set in Belfry Luna when Paragon turned to his companion. "Hey, you remember a dude named Thomas?" he said.

Selfish looked at Paragon with a dumbfounded stare. "Never heard of him." Paragon nodded in agreement. "Yah I don't know, the name just popped up in my head." The two shrugged at each other.

* * *

Back in Anor Londo, Thomas sneezed. Blight quickly turned to him in surprise. The door that Blight guarded suddenly burst open, sending the silver knight flying into the wall. The invader ninja flipped into the room with a whack ass battle cry.

"Yall are about to get spanked!" yelled Scraper as he pulled his talisman out.

Thomas lifted his left hand and a Sunlight Spear materialized. He launched it at Scraper, but his attacked was easily dodged as the darkwraith flipped completely through the attack. Thomas could think only one thing. This fucking game makes no sense at all. The knight slashed his sword blindly into the air, hoping that he would hit something, but Scraper just stood back. The darkwraith charged at Thomas once he looked like he was worn out and slashed his Iato across the knight's chest. Thomas tried to retaliate by stabbing his sword forward, but he was parried by Scraper.

"Shit…" cursed Thomas, preparing for the worst. But a spear pierced through Scraper and the darkwraith fell to his knees. Scraper laid on the floor, defeated. "Backstab fishing sons of-"The darkwraith was interrupted when his body vanished. He reappeared at the bonfire on the other side of Anor Londo a few seconds later, raging pretty hard. At the same time, Thomas sipped from his estus flask to recover from his wounds while he followed Blight to Ornstein and Smough's boss room. Thomas couldn't help but think of all of his past skirmishes with this boss. His constant raging, throwing his controller at his tv, punching his cat. "Why are we going here?"

Blight stopped in his tracks to explain his plan. "If you're the Chosen Undead, we need to get you the Lordvessel. Maybe we could fix this!" Thomas pondered the idea for a moment. "Well, we don't have anything better to do!"


	25. Varbos VIII

Varbos VIII

Back when fire began

For lords found souls in the place that was to be Lordran

Nito was a lord of death

And the dragons felt his lethal breath

The worlds of others his servants infect

To dark phantoms the world's master shall be subject

Deaths unwavering gaze is their goal

So that the blades of the dead they may control

A witch wielded fire

And made dragons into a pyre

Seven daughters she had

But their fate was quite sad

None truly escaped the flame

Their mother is to blame

It was her ambition for endless light

That forced the last to retreat to a swamp of blight

Two became beasts, but loss their minds they did not

One was sacrificed, it didn't look like she fought

Another two became one with the witch

Morphed into the bed of chaos, unable to do more than twitch

The eldest watches over them

The spread of the dark they couldn't stem

High in Anor Londo ruled Gwen

God of the gods and ruler of men

He sacrificed himself to kindle the flame

That the witch couldn't tame

The lord of sunlight had children three

One was exiled, another fled across the sea

His lastborn stayed

At Gwen's tomb he formed the Darkmoon's blade

He hunted those who sinned

Even as the light of the sun thinned

The pygmy held a dark soul

Though to be awoken into madness was the toll

He who was the first man

To wait till fires end was his plan

In Oolacile the dark spread

And now that land is dead

Too much dark causes our minds to flee

But it is what lets our sentience be

Man is of both dark and light

But is the world better for him in day or night


	26. Idea II

Idea II

Selfish posted another idea:

This boss is an imperious knight in bright gold armor. It has the exact same moveset as the other imperious knights but does lightning damage instead. Each shield smash also sends out a shockwave of electricity.

The boss takes little damage from any of your attacks. He takes a bit more from dark damage, but it's still not a lot. What you could do is throw acid pots / use the pyromancy Acid Surge in order to break the bosses armor, revealing a large hollow and severely reducing his defense.

The location of this enemy is in the undead crypt (Dark Souls 2) in the room where you meet Agadayne and his homies. Upon entering the room the boss will drop down on you from the ceiling which will make the fog gates appear. If you die and come back the fog gates will be up and you will have to enter them normally with the boss being in the center of the room.

Since Agadayne hates light you can actually summon him for this fight if you are defeated the first time. His sign could be found right before the fog gate leading into the room. If you beat the boss without Agadayne though, you will receive the warning prompt to not bring light into the crypt. If you use Agadayne, he will not give you this hint.


	27. Boss VI

Boss VI

Scraper

Makoto, The Legendary Samurai.

You can FINALLY fight this bastard, after being mentioned in Demon's Souls AND Dark Souls (and to some extent, Dark Souls 2). He obviously wields the Chaos Blade/Magic Sword Makoto, and wears samurai armour of the highest rank, albeit scarred and broken in places.

Not much is known about Makoto, despite being mentioned, though (I believe) he was the very person who created the Chaos Blade, and so unlike the player, can use it to great effect without suffering the hp penalty. Owning to his name and weapon choice, it would seem only fair if he had samurai armour, to complete the set.

His battle theme would consist of Japanese flutes and percussion instruments at a very fast pace ( /watch?v=dfjiP4Fyc4M for an idea of what i mean, just less guitars and more dark orchestra)

His battle field could be a old Asian style garden, with decaying cherry blossoms and feudal japan era buildings (you know, the curved roofs and all.) Rivers would be of blood and gore that Chaos blade has shed over it's years of existence.

Now the fight itself. Makoto has a broad array of moves at his disposal. All of his blade attacks deal bleed-up, and he has very high bleed damage as well. He has a basic five hit combo that is not very damaging since it incorporates only his hands, feet and the saya (sheath) of his katana. It can be hard hitting on higher difficulties, however, and is executed very quickly. He also has a spinning round house kick if you try and turtle him. Makoto can also ninja flip (akin to Bouncer, the Darkroot Ninja).

As for his blade moves, he has quite a few. He has a basic three hit combo, all horizontal slashes. He also has two heavy vertical slashes that break guard very easily. He has two variants of jumping moves, one is fast, the other is slow but very damaging. If you try and get behind him (like artorias) he will turn quickly and deliver a slash that can knock down the player with low poise.

He has a lot of advanced moves as well. The first is a charged wind-up attack, in which he will dash forward (basically an amped up iaito strong attack, with more reach and power), leaving behind a trail of slashes that, if they trap the player, can do a metric crap ton of damage.

If he is backed up to a wall, he will either wall jump over the player, or he will wall run while delivering two slash attacks. He has a SIX hit combo that has high starting lag, but if he hits with all six, you are most likely dead, bloody meat. Makoto can also assume a counter stance, which gives him access to his most powerful move, a grab move. Telegraphing this counter stance is difficult, since he will assume it for only a few seconds, though his chances of executing it get higher if you wail on him.

If successful, he will unleash a barrage of slashes that you cannot escape out of. after the final slash, he will slowly sheath his sword, and when sheathed, you will bleed out, and most likely, die.

You remember the lackluster chaos blade strong attacks? Of course you do, i heard you crying from all the way over here. Makoto will use these attacks, but when he slashes, he will fire a blood red beam at you, as his only ranged option. The one handed variant will be horizontal, and the two handed will be a vertical beam.

So what are the weaknesses of this monster? He has a few actually. He can be stun locked quite easily, due to his armour, though trying this on your own will land you in the shit that is his counter attack. He is weak to magic attacks, and has, despite fast attack speed, has poor attack RATE (in other words, his slashes and kicks are fast, but he suffers from ending lag, because he is too busy trying to look cool while sheathing his sword). Makoto also has below average health for a boss. In a nut shell, he's a huge glass cannon.

High damage output, below average health and defenses. However, he has very high slash defense. One of the most unique things about this boss though is how he will REFUSE to attack your back. If he is simply strafing and you turn away from him to, say heal, he will not attack

you, but quickly jump over your to halt your chugging and attack you, in your smug little face. However, if your turn away from him while he is in the middle of a move, he will still try and kill you, so the player cannot abuse this unique trait of the boss.

FINALLY, Rewards! 35k souls NG, 80k souls ng+. Homeward bone and Humanity, and his SOUL!

"Soul of Makoto" - "Soul of Makoto, the Legendary Samurai. Makoto was so skilled on the field of battle, legends tell that he slew entire armies to feed his sword, fueling his insatiable blood lust. Becoming Undead didn't change anything for this demon of war."

Uses: With a +10 katana, you will get the Chaos Blade! Wait! Before your get all shitty with me, listen. You know how I mentioned how Makoto can fire laser beams? You can too. If From speed up the sword slashes and made the durability decrease (as well as your health), you can have a great weapon. Dex scaling, as always.

The other use, get a +10 fist weapon, and you will get a "Flying Dragon Fist". These fist weapons will allow you to do Makotos unique forms of martial arts. Duel wielding and going into a power stance with allow your to do his five hit martial art combo (minus his saya attacks). Unlike other fist weapons, these scale heavily with dexterity.

But that's not all! If you find a merchant (similar to Domhnall of Zena), you can get his armour, the Legendary Samurai set!

Samurai Kabuto (Helm)

Samurai Tatami-Do (Chest)

Samurai Kote (Gloves) (Hidden Modifer for fist attacks +10

points)

Samurai Kogake (Boots)

Description: "Helm of the Legendary Samurai, Makoto. All who gazed upon his terrifying visage were doomed to feed his blood lust, and his blade. Makotos eyes were said to have

burned with the fires of hell, as if he was possessed by a demon. Little doubt can be found in those words."

"Armour/Gauntlets/Boots of the Legendary Samurai, Makoto. boast high slash and bleed resistance, and help with mobility. Makoto, despite his unruly nature, was granted many rewards of achievement of his centuries of service. All that mattered to him was the blood of his enemy on his hellish armour."


	28. NPC IV

NPC IV

Leider Hosen.

Viringisha

At a glance he looks like a regular undead, except you can see he wears desert tatters and robes faded with sand and extensive use- like the wanderer's gear it was made more for survival and elemental protection than heavy combat, with a few small armored plate's at the shoulder and a few joints for added protection. Though you may not notice it at first, he carries a distinct, faintly glowing bag at his side which he will not speak of or surrender to you until you have gotten far enough in the quest.

His background is all but unknown, and he seldom talks save when he has too, though he will help the injured if need be. As head of the Undead Militia, which guards Firelink shrine from the horrors of in Undead Burg or any potential threat, though he's implied to have more sinister origins. his voice is very deep and steady, and he will be largely impossible to interact with until later in the game. You first see him near Firelink shrine, watching the aqueduct that links the two you approach him, he will immediately engage you with: "Don't sneak up on me."

he will make no further attempts to talk to you until you hit the "talk" option" "If thou art looking for 'Viringisha', I am he. If thine wish is to battle the hollows that haunt these lands, thoust may at thine own peril. If thee desires answers to thine questions, I will not answer. Now, off with thee- I have an important post to hold."

You will be prompted to enter a covenant, though no dialogue will result, if you join you enter the "Undead Militia", which will accept hollow armor and cracked round shields for souls and possibly treasures at each rank.

If you hit it again, he will only give you an ellipses (...) until you ring the first bell at Undead Parish "So, you made it to the bell, hmm. With how many died..." if you talk to him again, he will again give only an Ellipses, If you ring the second bell, he will talk to you again, this time slightly more gently: "You- thou art not like them, are you?" this time he will speak when you hit "talk", "Hmm... though it pains me to ask... I... would thee do me a favor? Tis' no small favor, i assure thee."

YES: "There's something that's been bothering me for a long time, something I... need to do. But- i must maketh pilgrimage to the catacombs... deep within. I... It pains me, but my blade cannot harm the denizens of that pit... wilt thou see me in?"

Yes: "Alright, lets go." Viringisha will walk towards the catacombs, if you do not follow him, he will certainly die, thus beginning the next stage of his quest.

No (for both denying the favor at any stage): he will stop the conversation immediately, he will never speak to you again.Viringisha wields a twin blade with heavy Falchion blades, and while his health is a bit below average, his rate of attack and damage are extremely high.

If he gets surrounded by the infinitely re-spawning skeletons (assuming you haven't killed the necromancers yet), he will be stun-locked die with little question. However, so long as you keep the skeletons from mobbing him and kill the necromancers as fast as possible, the dune walker will blow through the vastly weaker skeletons effortlessly. Basically, your not stuck guard a stupid, helpless target that will die instantly, more like your playing the vital role of crowd controller to assist him. It will be easy as long as you pay attention and have a descent level. He will stop at each bridge as you're flipping it, so a divine weapon is likely a must.

When you reach the coffin that Teleports you to Nito, he will stop by it's side and wait to talk. You don't have to kill the titanite demon and get the eyes of death unless you want to:

"Brave undead, I thank you. Come with me- you shant want to any bonfire, he will reappear at Firelink and shun you, if you go with him, he will go to the altar of the Gravelord and kneel before Nito, opening the glowing bag at his side and drawing a "Soul of a great Hero",

"Nito- lord of the grave... lay the soul of this woman to rest. I pray thee will end her pain." If you simply watch, the soul will rise into the air and burst, the souls fading from view, his quest-line will advance.

If you attack Viringisha to claim the soul, the soul will fall to the ground and shatter, you will gain 20Ksouls. The warrior will stand still, but be wreathed in darkness as he begins a low, hard sobbing- Nito leaning forward in his coffin, though he doesn't rise from it. In this state, he in invulnerable, all attacks will reflect from the dark aura and poison you.

"There is no dire curse- no profane tongue- no torture to atone for this treachery- unholy, vile thing, before my lord i lay a curse upon thee. You will die a thousand deaths- you will lose every last ill gotten soul you've pilfered- die- die- die!" He will let out a scream and fill the fill the room with gravelord greatswords that will infinitely attack you until you die.

The prompt will read as: Your sin was measured... You will awaken cursed in the Tomb of Giants, regardless of wherever you last rested. if you try to undo the curse with a purging stone, a message will read "The curse cannot be drawn from your heart", leading to a trek form the tomb that will likely kill you ten million times at least. if you go to Ingward he will say: "You- I- I have no idea how to remove a curse so potent as this. It resonates with a strong, dark magic. You may want to speak with a master of the occult, he may have more knowledge than i."

You should find your way to Pardoner Oswald, who will reveal the answer the moment you speak to him:

"Oh my! Thou hast committed a sin against humanity itself, haven't thee?"

No: *laughs* Do not bother lying, all sin is my domain- and a curse of this potency is born from an exceptionally powerful one. Even lady Velka herself pitched in, and that miasma can only be Nito's! *laughs* for shame, it would take an astronomical level of pain to atone for this!"

Yes: And an ugly one at that- one of the greatest I've seen in my life as pardoner. For shame, it would take an astronomical level of pain to atone for this! *laughs*"The cost of absolution is 40,000 souls- twice that of the soul, as well as any other costs you already racked up. Whether you pay it with the soul after reclaiming the bloodstain or simply grind the souls is up to you, but you must be absolved before the curse is lifted.

When you return to the Tomb of Giants, Viringisha will let up a bloody scream and attack you with extreme aggression. if you've come for Nito, you must kill Viringisha before Nito raises from the coffin. The Gravelord will be much stronger and much more aggressive than normal, and he'll use full gravelord greatsword dance rather than just the one blade when he plunges his sword.

Moral of the story: Being a greedy backstabbing treacherous fuckwad doesn't always pay.

If you allow him to lay the soul to rest before his lord: "Thank you- kind spirit. I am forever indebted to thee, if you should ever need me, i am at your service." His summon sign will appear at every major bossfight, even O&S if you haven't gotten that far, except for Nito Unfortunately, Viringisha will eventually realize you will have to kill Nito to complete the prophecy. When you enter the boss room, the coffin will be sitting by a pillar of stone, the dune walker standing by it.

"I guess there isn't much to say, is there?" he will attack, and assuming you defend yourself, he will be vanquished, uttering the words, "together at last..." A long, slow moan will go through the tomb before Nito rises, though he will stay at his usual crap level.

Upon death, he will drop his armor and twin-blade, though he will only drop his ring if you don't sin against him:

Faded Twinblade: "the eastern sands have worn the polish from this old weapon that can be held by even the weakest of hands, and nicks and cracks cover the edges that will rend the flesh and pour torrents of blood. Takes an incredible level of skill to wield, but promises swift death to those who oppose its wielder.

Faded Desert hood: "a thick hood with a crimson scarf tied over the face to keep sand from the eyes and mouth. Light and very comfortable to wear, though the fabric has been worn away."

Reinforced Desert armor: "a thick jacket with thin, but strong sheets of metal that provide equal parts mobility and defense from a far-off land. Light and very comfortable to wear, though the fabric has been worn away."

Padded Desert gloves: "thick gloves with comfortable padding to keep the hands form aching when performing tasks or grasping a weapon. Light and very comfortable to wear, though the fabric has been worn away."

Steel-toed Desert boots: "Combat boots with kleets designed to dig into uneven surfaces while reducing the pain of falling. Light and very comfortable to wear, though the fabric has been worn away."

Violet Tearstone Ring: "One of the rarest tearstones in all the world- imported from a far away land. Imbued with the power to sense imminent danger, the tearstone grants the strength to fight back against their assailant while defending their own lives."


	29. One Shot V

One Shot V

Hunter113

Sir Graham of Lindefelt sighed in relief and placed the Faraam helmet over his boyish face and shot cut black hair as his friend Vengarl entered his world. "Praise the sun, it is good to see you again my friend." Smiled Graham as Vengarl stretched his muscles.

"I must admit, it is pleasant to once again have a body. Though I do wish it was in a more pleasant place." Muttered Vengarl as he looked around at the cavernous room. Graham and Vengarl stood on a stone veranda inside a giant cavern, a stone pathway wound through the area, fires lit to help light the way.

"Yes," grumbled Graham as he adjusted his Faraam armor and readied his sunlight spear and lightning spear miracles. "I apologize that your last great battle has to be at the Throne of Want, however this last great evil will require both yours, mine, and this Wallace of the Highland's strength to defeat."

Had Graham not been busy preparing his miracles and +10 Longsword he would have seen Vengarl tense in apprehension.

"Wait, please tell me you did not summon Wallace of the Highlands." Groaned Vengarl as he turned to look at Graham. Before Graham could answer, a summoning portal appeared and music began to play out of it, Graham turned with a confused look as Vengarl sighed and loudly face palmed.

"Are those… Bagpipes playing? Questioned Graham with a look of shock on his face as the music continued to spill from the portal. Vengarl for his part just sighed and groaned.

"Yes, he plays them before a big fight. The man once ran into a fight

with the guardian dragon playing those before rushing the beast with a claymore and Defender shield."

Graham turned to the giant of a man beside him, shock apparent on his face. "He lived?" Vengarl just leveled graham with a deadpan glare, "Not the first ten times." Before anymore could be said, the man of the hour appeared out of the portal. Dressed head to toe in Agdayne's grave warden armor with a +10 lightning claymore and +4 Defender's shield strapped to his back. The man's ginger Mohawk was a most interesting sight, however the real attention grabber was the fire-breathing bagpipes the redheaded man was playing.

Smiling with glee and putting the bagpipes onto his back, the man let loose a deep hearty laugh. "Well Christ alive it's a fine pleasure to see you again Vengarl." Graham gawked at the kilted man as he ran up Vengarl and gave the giant a hearty pat on the back.

"I wish I could the same…" Growled Vengarl as he gave Graham a look that could kill. Shrugging in defeat, Graham cleared his throat and caught the attention of the energetic redhead.

"AH! You must be the master of this here realm, tis a pleasure to meetcha." Laughed the strange man as he violently shook Graham's hand, nearly dislocating his arm. After a few moments of vigorous shaking, the strange man stepped back and stroked his stubble for a few moments before clearing his throat and standing with his back straight.

"Now then, my name is Sir Wallace of the Highlands; vanquisher of the Guardian dragon, shatterer of the Royal Aegis, King Slayer, and Knight of the Blue." Smiled the man as he gave a duelist's bow, "Now how may I service thee today?"

"Huh… The King slayer part is new." Mumbled Vengarl as he hefted his massive swords and stretched a bit. Ignoring his compatriot's muttering Graham focused on the strange man in front of him.

"Tis a pleasure indeed to meet thee Sir Wallace," Stated Graham as he stretched his sore arm, if nothing else the strange man had a hell of an arm.

"Vengarl and I require your assistance in vanquishing the foul evil that lurks beyond that fog wall." The holy knight said as he pointed to the swirling mass of fog. "The dark queen lies beyond this wall and I believe that if we defeat her we can lift this curse of undeath an-" However, before Graham could finish Wallace was laughing and hefted his claymore and shield as he jumped around and got pumped up.

"Righto then! Let's go wreck this rotten bitch queen!" Yelled Wallace, shocking Graham with his vulgar words and energetic demeanor. Glancing over to Vengarl, Graham could only lose his hope as the giant man shot Graham a look as if saying, Hey, you summoned him.

Ignoring his friend's mirth and the strange man's energy, Graham prepared his sword and mace of the insolent. "Alright lads, here we go." Said Graham as he tried to calm his nerves. Stepping up to the fog wall, company in tow, the three men stepped through the wall and came face to face with the dark queen herself.

In the middle of the room stood Nashandra, however her regal form had been replaced with a ghastly skeletal and dark form composed of skeletons and corpses. In her hands was a massive scythe. Turning to face the trio she spoke in a disembodied and creepy voice. " Brave undead, you have proven yourself to me." Running a finger up the scythe blade, she readied herself and summoned a purple flame in her hand. "Now be one with the dark."

"Oi, she's a right ugly bitch ain't she? " Muttered Wallace as he readied his shield and claymore, "So how do you want us to play this? Rush and bash or Juggle her between us and keep her off kilter?"

Reading his mace, Graham looked over to Vengarl and then to Wallace. "I'm gonna need a few seconds to ready a sunlight bolt, can you keep her distracted?" Nodding in acknowledgement, Vengarl readied his own blades and crouched to rush, "It would be my pleasure. Growled the giant man.

"Right then, what are we waiting for? FOR RICHES AND GLORY!" Taking off in a sprint with his claymore in both hands, Wallace rushed the undead queen, a fire in his eyes and a loud battle cry echoing in the cavern. Leaping into the air, Wallace brought his claymore down in a two handed swing and sent it smashing into Nashandra's chest, staggering the queen... for all of two seconds before she brought her scythe around and backhanded the rowdy warrior, sending him flying across the room screaming at the top of his lungs

"GRANNY KNICKERS!" As he flew towards where Vengarl and Graham stood in slight shock before finally crashing against the wall.

"…Sunlight Spear is ready." Said Graham as he looked at the bruised and battered form of Wallace trying to get up and drink an Estus Flask. Vengarl sighed and went to help Wallace to his feet. "Right then, if you would."

Crouching next to Wallace as Graham threw spear after spear at the undead queen, Vengarl helped the crazy warrior struggle down an Estus Flask. "Ven-Vengarl… Come closer…" Coughed Wallace as he tried to struggle to a sitting position against the wall.

"What is it?" Asked Vengarl, his patience wearing thin as the thunder behind had mysteriously stopped, however the sounds of combat still rang out. Wallace struggled to breathe for a few seconds before grasping onto Vengarl's armor.

"That-that fieeeennnnnd… She'll steal your life force if you get too close." Hissed Wallace as he looked at the fight between Graham and Nashandra…. Though it was more Graham Flailing about and trying not to get hit.

"Vengarl! Help! PLEEEEAAASSSSEEE!" Yelled Graham as he jumped over a scythe swing and Rolled away from a purple beam of doom shot from Nashandra's hand. Looking over to see the predicament his friend was in, Vengarl sighed and looked to the fuming Wallace.

"Okay, Wallace either up an die on me or come help me save the squishy cleric who thinks he is a knight." Deadpanned Vengarl as he offered his hand to Wallace. Wallace looked to the hand for a moment before grabbing it and jumping up with Vengarl's help.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO, ROUND TWO!" Yelled Wallace as he pulled the bagpipes from his back and started playing again as he rushed the Queen of the dark. Running up next to Vengarl, Graham struggled to catch his breath before looking to Wallace who was dancing around the queen's scythe and playing the bagpipes all the while.

"By the sun… If nothing else he's got a pair of lungs." Muttered Graham in shock as he watched Wallace weave to and fro between the enraged swings of Nashandra's scythe and the erratic dark spells cast by the crazed queen.

"You know, I think if we left him and Nashandra alone for a few more minutes, I think she'd die of an aneurysm from that infernal noise." Joked Vengarl as Graham downed a crimson water and began to channel a sunlight spear.

"Alas, I am not that patient." Drawing back his mace and the attached sunlight spear, Graham let loose a loud shout before shucking the spear. "WATCH OUT WALLACE!" Looking over at the duo at the sound of his name, Wallace jumped over a scythe swing and rolled under the sunlight spear as it pierced Nashandra's chest and caused the foul queen to screech an unholy scream and explode in a ball of shadows and ashes as Wallace finished his song.

"Huh, I think I finally found a noise more despicable than Wallace's bagpipes, the queen's screech at the end there." Muttered Vengarl as Wallace ran up to the duo, a giant grin plastered on his face and his bagpipes tucked under his arm. "HA HA! We showed that bitch queen what for eh?" Laughed

Wallace as he did another pumped up dance. "Guess I can add Queen Slayer to that resume as well." Graham sighed and Vengarl rolled his eyes at the eccentric warrior's antics. Slowly the Vengarl and Wallace began to fade as their soapstones had reached their limits. "Oh, looks like we're out of time. Farewell my fine friends, till we meet again." Laughed Wallace as he began to play his bagpipes, eventually the eccentric warrior and his music faded and Vengarl's phantom sighed in relief. "Ah, Peace…"

"Thank for your help my friend that was a most… Interesting fight." Laughed Graham as Vengarl smiled and laughed as well. Bowing to Vengarl as he disappeared, Graham turned to the Throne of Want and began to march towards it, all the while humming the strange song that Wallace had been playing, a smile on his face, and victory in his heart.


	30. Boss VII Covenant II

**Hello everyone, blight here. i need to ask you a favour:**

**See, my literal career began with my fascination of a fic in Warcraft called demon hunter by Nex Tharanak. he is the main reason why i was fascinated with the our limitless world. lately, he has been working on more original works. he had just published a story in Amazon kindle called Salzan, Book I of Cavnar. the book is free to download from 22 May to 26 May, afterwards it is only 3 dollars.**

**So i heavily encourage you to download the book dp/B00KGHKEIK or you can buy it if you want to support him. trust me, his works are totally worth it... i consider it a haven for newcomers who don't know how to write properly. i know this sounds like petty promotion but i owe that man so much. the book is about a 'gang war' in fantasy setting. and do please spread the news.**

**\[T]/**

Leider Hosen

The lore goes that long ago, before Gwyn linked the first flame but after the curse of the undead started and the fire began to fade, the Pardoners of Velka joined a rogue Bishop and his followers in a rebellion against the gods, since they allowed the curse of the undead- perhaps even created it- to spread and allowed atrocities such as the experimentation on the maidens by Seathe to occur if it meant keeping the lords together in their fight to keep the fire burning. The fight was long, bloody, and very destructive to both the gods and the pardoners, the priests going so far as to forge an ember of pure darkness, modeled after the abyss to better fight the lords.

However, they failed- the Bishop getting sealed in a watchtower, the priests of Velka and aviary warriors getting imprisoned in a painted world with all the other things the gods feared and despised- the shrines to the goddess across Lordran dismantled and disenchanted, save a few statues here and there.

Much later, now that Velka's covenant has all but faded from memory and all that remains are the hollowed, corrupt creatures of the painted world, you can find the final shrine to Velka after a good bit of searching. The entrance (if you go by DS1, it could also be changed to accommodate DS2 or even DS3) would be a large cave entrance at the far edge of new Londo- much like Ash Lake was hidden at the edge of Blighttown. It's pitch black, so you'll need a source of light, your character walking along with cold, lonely footsteps echoing around. Bodies of skeletons, undead, and silver knights would start to turn up piled on the ground, gripped with frost and distorted in death, until the cave opened into a cavern lit with a shaft of light from the ceiling.

Something that would immediately stick out to the player is how deathly quiet it is- there will be no sound save the footsteps of your character, the bodies of countless dead with various weapons impaled into them littering around collapsing walls and buildings made of dark, moist stone in a style like 18th century London, frost around the ground and a faint mist from the player's mouth as he's drawn towards the one structure left standing: a large, dark tower with a lantern hanging from the top. If he approaches too close, a cut scene will start:

There would be a fluttering of wings, the character looking left and right towards the elusive noise, the player getting to see a cloud of something in the air, until finally it landed a ways in front of them: a dense flock of crows condensing into a single hunched over figure, not gigantic, but a little larger than Ornstein or a dark knight.

She would have a clearly feminine figure with a large, angelic black wings, feet hidden under a flowing dress, while her hands would nothing but skin stretched over bones with large, birdlike talons poking from her sleeve, duel wielding chucrams (Large metal disks with scythe-like blades around the rim), and a tattered but elegant black cloak with silver designs adorning it. As she leaned up, you could see her face is skeletal: the long, oblong sockets of a bird empty with the beak broken off at near the base, leaving nothing but a yawning hole with a ragged stump around the edge. She would stretch her wings out to full span and lean her head back in a distorted howl, the fight starting as she threw herself forward with her chucrams flying around her side.

The boss's name would read as "Crow knight Lilemim", a song featuring a dark, heavy chorus and epic but remorseful notes accompanying her. A loop of a song like this with the electronics replaced with chimes would be godlike (/watch? v=UdqobS3mujc). Her fighting style would consist of throwing her chucrams at high speeds at varying angles and directions sometimes throwing just one, sometimes both at once.

After every couple attacks, after a few seconds of floating about on her ragged black wings, she will turn into a swarm of crows and blast to another part of the area, which is more than spacious enough for her to move around and attack from a range with her chucrams.

The bitch is her chucrams are not only very difficult to dodge because they are fast and move at very unpredictable angles and patterns that weave across the map in the most awe inspiring but deadly way possible, but they leave behind a flow of ice that will injure you slightly, slow your movement, and drain your stamina extremely fast, so paying attention to the environment is a must. If you fight her up close, she will sweep her chucrams like hand claws and do a heavy attack that sends them orbiting around her at numbing fast speeds at varying distances while circling herself with ice.

If you don't step away quickly, she will slow you, wipe out your stamina, and likely obliterate you with a hundred chucram attacks from both directions.

If you stand directly behind her, she will instantly turn into crows and sweep behind you- if you don't dodge, she will do an incredibly powerful upward sweep that will likely kill you in one hit. At half health, she goes defensive: using chucrams as well as a set of ice attacks such as ice spear, an AoE ice wave, and an ice flow from the ground that stops ranged attacks.

This boss will mercilessly wreck builds that can't dodge her attacks easily, and trying to block her attacks will get all your stamina sucked out and freeze you in place, making you easy prey. Her two real weaknesses are that she pauses after every few attacks before she warps, letting you close the distance and hit back. You can also attack while her chucrams are returning to her after an attack, her movement being severely slowed until her weapons return.

She's also extremely vulnerable to fire and pyromancy. As long as you're patient, proficient with dodging, and use a good level of fire damage, she should be possible to kill though her HP will soak a good bit of damage (she's supposed to be challenging, afterall). When you kill her, she will let up another howl and bend back, fading as she floats into the air.

Rewards: 50K souls, her armor, and the Soul of the Raven Knight: "Another relic of a time forgotten, who once fought the very gods. Though her mission ended in her death, the creature was stirred from slumber by the curse, haunting the ramparts of the war forgotten. Use this ancient power to gain an incredible level of souls, or forge something of great value"

The crafted item would be one of her chucrams, forged from a +10 greatscythe:

Sinner's Reaper: "Bladed chucram forged from the soul of the last of the old crow knights. This blade will pursue its target to the ends of the earth: the old, dark blades emanating a cold that cools the hottest flames and darkens the brightest light, though a weapon like this was never intended for mere humans." This beast requires 15 strength and 50 intelligence and dexterity, and does very little physical damage since its light attack isn't very heavy and it's heavy attack is thrown.

However, it drains stamina as fast as a chloranthy ring would replenish it while slowing targets, it provides a hand-held middle range weapon, and it has an S intelligence scale with C dexterity scale, plus a touch of occult damage. Duel wielding unlocks its close range orbital attack which will shred anything too close in all directions.

Once you enter the tower, you can enter The Pardoners of Velka covenant through a shrine within- no enemies will impede you since everything has been dead a long time, you can advance the ranks by defeating sinners and collecting small violet tablets called "tokens of sin".

A pardoner who invades another world will appear as a jet black phantom. This is the fun part: the pardoners deal with sinners of all stripes, so they would have the ability to invade the worlds of other covenants to punish the corrupt, with powers that would make their life a nightmare, like a spell that banishes ganker phantoms or a miracle that disables miracle buffs, or invasion of gravelord servants, usually if someone gets gravelorded and can't find the summon sign, they're stuck with it permanently.

However, being a pardoner would allow for the direct invasion of gravelord servants who have gravelorded you or someone else as a black phantom, likely through a special eye orb you unlock later in the ranks. It would make being a gravelord servant more dangerous and serve as an interesting check against gravelording, just as the darkmoons have a check against darkwraiths with indictments :3


	31. Rap I

**A/N: Ahem, damn, i am such a lousy rapper D: ... please do post better Raps in the future?**

* * *

"And there they are folks! The contestants !" Tuxedo Shiva announced as Big hat Logan and Straid and Freke stepped into the dark rap arena surrounded by thousands of hollows and undeads among other creatures, all rooting in unison for the upcoming epic battle.

"Aaand Begin!" Shiva stepped outside of the arena and witnessed the epic rap battle.

**Big hat Logan**

The name is B to the H, Biatch!

Logan as well. I'm here to do some magic

Your moves are nothing but tragic

Fuck other mages who do nothing but play

I stay inside and study all day

Fappin and Jerking on some petty soul arrow?

Bitch, please, my crystal soul spear say Hallow!

Can't touch me bitch, cause I study at the archive

Get books from Seath, and get 'em for free

What's that?

You say they don't rhyme?

Well, Mess with me and I'll beat you silly

That's why you don't mess up with Big hat, filly"

**Straid of Olaphis:**

"That's a pretty good cute beat you just dropped right there

Though it wasn't good enough for me to really care

It's Straid, you feeble cursed Slater

Got a problem? Leave a message, I'll burn it later

I ain't got time for fags or hollow strippers

Busting some real sick rhymes on all them acid trippers

Spells through my staff run like some fine silk

Disregard you rap, here, have some Albino milk

This game ain't for bookworms, we need some dope shit

Now run along little casul, this game ain't for Chosen's bitch."

**Sage Freke:**

"They call me the visionary

Spells so revolutionary

You can't rap, fags, you are stoned and you can't count beyond ten

Stay away from the mic yo, no way you can fool them

You're a joke. Bandits have more intelligence than both of y'all together

I prank some demons just for pleasure

Let's start with you, Big hat

More like Big twat

To get locked up in Sens by some snakes?

What a shat!

And what's up with Griggs?

Do you keep 'im around for his milkshakes?

And you Straid…

Stoned as fuck

With no luck

Being nothing but a butt plug

Between travellers and bonfire

Grandpa, you'd better retire

Or you will face my ire.

I am The best

The first

The OP

The burst

I rest my case, you little fucker

Don't be shy, lick my thick soulsucker

Have fun sucking my cock, louts.

This is Freke, signin' out."


	32. Rap II

**A/N: Oh no! Cat fight!**

**I forgot to mention something in the last chapter: the first two verses are 70% mine; i was heavily inspired and so i remodeled it to fit dark souls. Freke's rap is 100% mine though as well as this little cat fight. i won't do it again, promise.**

* * *

**Alvina**

Run along little pussy

Alvina's here,

It's about to get messy

Forest hunters fetch

Sif's my bitch

Dark root is my domain

Where gankers met their pain

What's your name again?

Shalquoir?

Can't hear you

All of yo rap is but tar

.

**Shalquoir**

I am immortal, You cheeky cunt!

You are but one gassy runt!

You give only two rings?

Why, I sell five, oh the sting!

So why don't you put on your ring of fog?

I bet No one wants to see a hairy smog

**Alvina**

You gotta a big mouth, I'll give you that

Mine is bigger, I will gulp you like a slimly rat

What a miserable little kitty

Making life around her all shitty

**Shalquoir **

Ugh! Your scent is worse than the rotten Rotten's armpit

And lord knows what stench dwells between your clit

I am pretty sure he will enjoy your stay

He will even say..

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Enchanté

* * *

**OOHHHHHH SNAP! It is dark souls poem syndrome all over again D: help meeee!**


	33. Legends I

Legends I

Varbos

* * *

In the days of yore before his exile the firstborn son of Gwen was a boastful lad. He would stand and preach of his victories for all who would listen. None much cared for this aspect of him, though his strength was well respected. One day he was boasting about a dragon he slew, it was one of the largest any had seen. It was no less than five furlongs . He claimed that none could best him be they god, giant, or beast.

Then out of a corner stepped a figure, the same size and shape as any mere man. Their form was obscured by somewhat worn clothes and a hood covered their face. "I can best you, son of Gwen, Lord of Sunlight." proclaimed the figure in a male voice.

To this the firstborn laughed and replied, "Then face me, when do you wish to duel."

"Here and now if that is alright with you." came the reply.

"Quite" answered the firstborn, drawing his sword. The weapon was quite ornate, the size of a zwiehander though in the hands of the deity it seemed as large as an average strait sword. The hilt was of silver and gold, the pommel was a diamond, in the middle of the guard was a golden gem that empowered the weapon with lightning. The stranger drew his sword, a plain simple longsword.

In the firstborn's left hand formed a spear of lightning that was hurled at the strange man. Oddly he made no attempt to avoid it, but knocked it aside with his forearm. Were they connected a blue-white light flashed. The spectators were awed, for the warrior before them bore no catalyst and pyromancy had yet to be created. Even if it had, no flame had formed in his hand.

He shoved his left hand towards the firstborn and it glowed with a similar light. This time the firstborn fell on his back. Yet still the man made no move to rush forward and take advantage of the opening.

Angry, the firstborn got up quickly and launched himself towards his opponent, determined to kill. His sword arching through the air with amazing speed, striking quickly from every direction near simultaneously. The figure didn't seem bothered, nor did he even flinch. With unerring ease and confidence he sidestepped, parried, back stepped, and ducked every blow.

After about five minutes of this the stranger decided to end the display. Putting his sword between him and a horizontal slash, he grabbed the blade of his sword 4 inches before the tip with his left hand. Moving his right hand from the grip and also grabbing the blade 2 he shoved the pommel into the firstborn's face, staggering him. This was followed up with a swing that caught the young god in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious.

The warrior then turned around and headed out the door. No one knows who he is and nobody has seen him since. And from that day forwards Gwen's firstborn son was far more modest and lest boastful.


	34. Selfish Shot III

Selfish Shot III

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and Omegakhaos had just finished eating a hot round of pancakes and downing a tall cup of coffee. The little boy sat in the safety of his small kitchen watching TV as his mother did the dishes.

"Mom, I excuse my language but those were the best damn pancakes I've ever had!" said Omega. "Oh really? Well I hope you enjoyed them. BECAUSE THEY WERE YOUR LAST!" screamed his mom as she turned around, revealing a faceless manikin.

Omega screamed "The manikins had eaten her... and they are going to me eat me too! OHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!"

* * *

And he woke up screaming. He looked around and immediately shut up. He lay on a plank of wood and was surrounded by darkness and filth. He was slightly dozed while he tried to wipe his forehead. He noticed his hands were covered in something and he smelt them. Shit. Literally. He moved his hands away from his face and then tried to look around. He couldn't see much save for what was revealed by a few torches.

Omega rose to

his feet and the wood he was standing on cracked. He looked down and saw a group of disgusting mutants take notice of him. The wood suddenly broke, sending the man flying down. He still had the clothing he once wore on earth, a my little pony t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts. The crazed men looked at him in amazement. Never before had they seen this kind of… attire. But nevertheless, they rushed him eventually.

Huddled into a ball, Omega screamed. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Omega could hear the clashing of metal as he closed his eyes and waited for death. He opened one eye and saw a knight in the darkness.

"Artorias…?" He asked.

The knight turned to him, it was one of the most badass moments that Omega had ever witnessed in his life, ever. Like

Fo real.

"Actually… my name is Tokyo Express. Please, call me Tokyo." responded Tokyo.

Omega nodded his head. "I see. That's a badass Artorias cosplay you've got going on, you have everything including the great shield and sword! The Gold Tracer and Darkmoon Talisman attached to your belt also promote efficiency!"

Tokyo gave Omega a thumbs up. "Hey, did you JUST get here?"

"I honestly don't know… One night I was playing Demon's Souls, I go to sleep... and poof. I'm here." said Omega.

The knight pondered for a moment. "Hm… well the rest of us got here quite a while ago… I can't really remember when though."

Omega raised his eyebrow questionably. "We? Also… how do you have a full Artorias cosplay set HERE in Demon's Souls?"

"Well that's the thing, I don't recall much but I know for a fact that I arrived in Lordran. In fact, I think we all did. But I don't know how I ended up here..." answered Tokyo.

Sir booty shorts shrugged. "Fair enough. You got any extra gear?"

Tokyo reached into a bottomless pocket. "What did you have in mind?"

Omega smiled. "Well, if you would be so kind as to give me a full Havel's Set, a greatsword, a silver knight shield, and a Golem Axe. I would be very thankfull."

"Think you could carry all that?" asked Tokyo.

Omega shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

Varbos sat against a stone wall, trapped inside the Undead Lockaway bonfire house. He looked over to Creighton, who only repeated the same shit, sighed, and then started to think of some poetry. He heard a scuffle outside and ran past the bonfire to the caged door.

"Anyone out there? Hey help me out!" begged Varbos.

An undead in a full Thief's set approached the small building. He opened the door with a key and Varbos thanked his savior.

"Yah, don't mention it. Say… how the hell did you get trapped in here in the first place?" asked the stranger.

Varbos thought about it for a moment. "I don't know… I don't know anything honestly. I only know that I'm Varbos… a fanfiction writer. Who are you?"

"I'm Selfish… Mr. Selfish. I feel like I've heard your name before. And you appeared… here?"

Varbos nodded his head.

"Well shit… this changes everything!" exclaimed Selfish as he grabbed Varbos and dragged him outside with his incredible strength.

The crazy undead slashed his way through hollow after hollow, the occasional artificial undead and even bumped into Felkin whilst carrying Varbos all the way to Majula. Once they arrived, he threw Varbos onto the ground next to the bonfire. The confused gentleman wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans looked up to a weird looking undead.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Paragon.

"This, is what changes everything!" responded Selfish.


	35. Versus I

Versus I

**A/N: Blight here, apologies for my immature and crude 'rap' , back to rap, i swear... i double swear!**

* * *

Leeroy's red eye orb sent him to a world far from his. A place where the eerie crackling bone of fallen giants is replaced by many horrid wails of mutated younglings mucked a murky swamp, probably poisonous. The paladin checked his surrounding further more. In a far corner she lied, a lonely maiden weeping in grief. Something brimmed in her tiny shell…something much more powerful than those black sprites he ever so desired…

Had he delved in his devious thoughts for another second, he would surely be vanquished by this enormous giant hammer. Quickly did the fallen paladin back step. Sanctus and Grant are ready to punish the assailant…

…who resembled him greatly; he had a large hammer ( in a better state than his) and a dark silver shield matching his polished armour. There was even some sort of talisman in his belt.

The dyad inspected at each other in a moment of silence. The maiden's protector broke the silence by a powerful straight smash. Leeroy absorbed it proudly with his Sanctus which was mending his broken wrist. He swung another one horizontally this time only to be met the pulsating power of Grant.

His foe was thrown feet away right with a great slam on the filthy wall behind him. Leeroy arched a wicked smile upon hearing sweet sound of cracking bones. The man in the silver set drew his odd talisman and casted a miracle just like Leeroy's… except it was far more powerful; Leeroy was thrown back as well with such a blast.

The duo slowly stood up, each praying to his god for aid. Leeroy's prayer ,however, wasn't answered. "Thine gods have no power here… returnst to thy place lest it shall be the end of thee."

Unfortunately, Leeroy was on the brink of hollowing; going back with nothing will surely mean the end of him. the paladin let out a hearty laugh followed by an insane one . he dropped his useless talisman and two handed his faithful grant with Sanctus stripped on his back.

Leeroy's attacks was vulgar and almost primitive almost relying on brute force with no tactics what so ever. His opponent shielded up the whole time waiting for Leeroy's strength to wane. Alas, a slow swing got punished by a swift parry knocking the bearer of the white flame on the filthy ground. The small metal sphere on Sanctus allowed Leeroy just before the strike.

Garl of Vinland never met such a monstrous man capable of keeping up with him. he could feel it; deep in his foe's heart there was a bright flame of faith dedicated to burn for eons for his god. Now, it seemed like this bright flame is reduced to ashes and embers. Nevertheless, he had to protect Astraea no matter the cost.

The chain mailed foe regained his balance in a heartbeat grabbing his golden shield for a quick bash. The bash broke his defensive stance. Another crushing blow swooped above his head. This crude hammer was stuck in chunks of rock instead of his head. His roared in anger after his hammer blasted entire chunks of stone sending pebble everywhere.

One in particular went straight to Garl's right eye like a sharp dagger. He instinctively dropped his shield to clutch his blind eye. Satisfied, the red invader took a low blow right at Garl's exposed legs. The scene was brutal; bone, metal and flash all tangled together in this grotesque mesh.

Finally, Finally his equal was crawling on the floor. Leeroy walked slowly to his cowering foe; perhaps there are some remnants of honour still intact in his soul…then again this might be pure sadism. Leeroy honestly didn't care; he simply waited till the man was at the edge overlooking his sweet trophy of a soul.

With all his might, Leeroy slammed his Grant to the man's head , pulverizing it completely….

Along with the very ground below them… Leeroy fell with the man's corpse and other debris to the poison swamps below. In a matter of seconds, deformed babies obliterated Leeroy viciously. Just like that, he was vanquished.

The tomb of giants embraced its new hollowed paladin with dread silence. this mighty paladin became naught but an empty husk roaming aimlessly.


	36. Selfish Shot IV

Selfish :D

Chapter 4 - What?

Blight and Thomas walked to the giant wall of fog that lay in between them, and eternal torment. The two stopped before the entrance to coordinate a battle plan. Thomas jumped up and down, flailing his arms. His companion turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

"What in the world are you doing?" asked Blight.

Thomas shrugged. "Warming up I guess… Oh hey look a summon sign!"

The knight approached the white word on the floor before reading it. Earthscraper.

"Seems totally safe to me!" he said as he waved his hand over the letters.

A few seconds later a phantom appeared from the sign. It rose and bowed to both of the knights and they returned the gesture. It looked extremely similar to the person that invaded Thomas earlier, and this notion didn't go unnoticed. The knights squinted towards the phantom as he blankly stared at them.

"Hey are you…" said Blight as the phantom approached him and placed two fingers on the knights lips. Blight backed off and held his shield up.

"Shhhhh." stated scraper. He proceeded to point towards the fog gate.

Thomas shrugged and stepped into the fog.

* * *

Omega, now completely clothed in Havel the Rock's armor, stepped through the knee high waters towards the fog that meant the end of the Old One. His sword skidded along the ceiling of the small tunnel of branches, and some of the debris created from this annoyance fell on Tokyo who tread just behind Omega.

"Wait." said Tokyo, prompting his compadre to turn around. "We've come a long way… but I remember there being more bosses in Demon's Souls." continued the author. Omega slammed his hefty greatsword into the ground, resting on it. "What do you mean? I never touched the game."

Tokyo wondered. "Well… we literally haven't killed ANY bosses, but here we are. About to fight the last boss of the game."

The havel knight shrugged. "Maybe we got lucky?" Both of the knights sat in silence for a moment, thinking. A weird situation in an already weird situation… everything was so complex and extraordinary.

"I guess we'll find out…" whispered Tokyo as he approached the fog.

* * *

Selfish stripped the shirt off of Varbos' back and slapped his darksign.

"Yup, he's undead!" he confirmed, throwing the shirt into the bonfire.

Varbos jumped for his shirt but missed. "Hey! I needed that." Paragon approached the scrub with a box. "Uh, no you don't. Here's the item box, pick out what you want." The hexer opened the box and items exploded out of it, raining all around Majula as Selfish hid behind a rock. After the shit storm cleared, Varbos could be found lying in a pile of sharp weapons.

"He...Help!" he muttered.

Selfish approached the man. "Oh come on! Don't you know that unless someone swings at you, you won't get hurt?" Varbos tried to stand up from the pile of blades, receiving many cuts in the process. This caused the other two to gasp.

"Shit, get him some estus!" yelled Paragon. Selfish ran towards the bleeding man with a flask in hand.

"Here!"

Varbos could barely move, but he painfully took the estus from his friend. He slowly drunk from it, but his wounds did not heal.

"He's not undead?!" exclaimed both Selfish and Paragon.

The author was now beginning to lose his vision, he was going into shock. He looked down at his blood covered hands and could feel his stomach crawling out of his esophagus.

"How do we… lifegem!" exclaimed Selfish as he slammed a lifegem into Varbos' chest.

The victim's wounds began to slowly disappear and his eyes widened. He ran to the cliffside to vomit, and proceeded with cleaning up his bloody body with an imported rag he found on the ground.

"What was that?" whispered Varbos.

Selfish shrugged. "I'm not sure… you have a darksign, but you aren't undead apparently."

Paragon nodded. "Indeed. And I don't even want to find out if you will respawn at a bonfire, so we're going to protect you. Copy that Selfish?"

"Roger that big bird!" added his friend. Varbos huddled up close to the bonfire, he noticed the emerald herald was staring at him.

"You who link the fire, you who bear the curse. Once the fire is linked, souls will flourish anew and all of this will play out again. It is your choice… to embrace, or renounce this."

Selfish and Paragon turned their heads towards each other.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK?!"

Varbos looked at the two goofballs. "What? What happened?"

Paragon pulled Varbos away from the bonfire, and the emerald herald. "That is NOT normal dude."

Selfish nodded. "He's right, she's not supposed to say that until the game's been beaten."

All though they were all a bit shaken, the three continued with the task at hand, gearing Varbos. They searched and searched, but any recommendation that Selfish or Paragon made was denied by their companion. The two gave up while Varbos searched through the piles of gear. An hour later, he approached the two who were poking the emerald herald with a stick from far away.

"How does this look… what the hell are you two doing?" said Varbos.

Selfish turned to the now armored author. "Shhhh… we're trying to generate a response from her."

Varbos facepalmed. "And is it working?"

Paragon immediately answered. "No. But anyways… you look like you know what you're doing, gear wise."

Varbos nodded. "Thanks. I think the infantry helm goes well with the Alonne knight chestpiece and legs. I took the dark gloves for dark defense as well."

Selfish rubbed his chin. "How do you know all that? Didn't you have amnesia?"

Varbos looked down as his dragonslayer's crescent axe. "I don't… know…"

A drop of rain penetrated the sky and landed on Paragon's shoulder. This was followed by the crack of thunder in the distance.

"A storm?" asked Varbos.

Selfish shook his head. "It doesn't rain in Majula…"

* * *

Thomas entered the large fog door, leading into an empty room. The sun shined into the cathedral from the stained glass mirrors along the walls, revealing absolutely nothing. Behind him, his two companions entered and ran for the pillars on the sides of the room.

"Thomas what are you doing? Take cover!" yelled Blight.

Thomas shrugged. "There's nothing here…" Blight looked down the stretched hall. "What…?"

The phantom of Scraper looked around the room and pointed towards the end of the cathedral. The space around the pillars was… disturbed. It looked like some sort of mirage was affecting the area. The three were… scared, needless to say.

"What could it be?" asked Scraper.

This prompted the other two to turn around. "You could talk?!"

Just as Scraper was about to answer, he gasped, and his two allies returned their gaze to the other side of the room. A gigantic knight with a shield that blocked the view of an entire half of the room stood, staring at the group of three. He held an enormous lance in his hand and he slammed his shield onto the ground, causing the entire room to shake.

"Tower Knight." whispered Thomas.

Blight looked back at Thomas and raised his shield above himself just in time to deflect a wave of falling debris.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled the knight. The three looked back, the fog gate was still in place.

Scraper drew his Iato from his back. "Looks like there is only one thing we could do…"

Thomas gulped and nodded at his friends. "CHARGE!"

The three sprinted towards the colossus as it slammed it's lance into the floor, being easily dodged by the team. They bashed their weapons into its' legs and it tried to stomp at them, failing every time. The Tower Knight sweeped its' shield across the room, completely taking out one of the elevators in the process. The three still hadn't taken any damage, but it didn't seem like they were doing anything to the giant knight.

"If he takes out that other elevator, we're done!" said Blight.

"Focus all of your power into his right leg!" replied Scraper. The three nodded at each other. Thomas held his hand into the air and sparks started to erupt from his palm. The sunlight around the room gathered into his body and a dark aura appeared around the knight, as if he was absorbing the light around him.

Suddenly, a spear of sunlight erupted from his hand and the borrowed sunlight was returned to the cathedral. Blight reached for his dark catalyst and muttered words so fast that they were incomprehensible.

The staff glew with a visible darkness that would shine fear into the hearts of typical enemies. And last, Scraper approached the giant's leg and kneeled onto the floor. He could feel an explosion of power rising from within himself as he unleashed the very wrath of the gods themselves. This created a huge indentation in the giant's armored leg, which was only worsened by the orbs of darkness launched by Blight. The sunlight spear that Thomas threw severed the leg off, causing the colossal being to come crashing down, along with the roof of the cathedral.

"The head!" yelled Scraper. The three moved towards their might foes neck as they dodged the rocks falling from the ceiling. Scraper moved to slice the head off but was interrupted by a volley of rocks.

The giant began to move his hands to get up, prompting Blight to scream. Thomas focused his strength into his weapon, and as he two handed his sword he decapitated his foe. As the

Tower Knight's head fell to the floor, so did the last of the ceiling. The sunbathed sky above turned into a sea of black. There were no hints of the moon, or any stars… it was like the Abyss.

Blight's head started to ring. He fell to the floor, screaming like As Thomas rushed to his side and tried to comfort him. Scraper stared at the two from the distance… and he lost his mind. He tried to hold his hand up in front of his face and count his fingers.

"One… t-two… eight!" muttered the undead as he drew his sword and walked towards Thomas.

The knight turned and prepared his. "What in the world are you doing?"

Earthscraper approached his target. "Humanity… souls… I need."

The darkwraith stepped forward but collapsed onto the floor the white aura that surrounded Scraper disappeared, leaving him normal. Thomas dragged his two companions to the elevator and rode it up. Arriving on the second floor, he set the two up near the bonfire and lit it. He looked up at the abyssal sky and pondered. What the hell is going on?


	37. Boss VIII Covenant I

ASouffleToServeTwo

**Council of Spirits**

* * *

Takes place in a chasm-like area that I'm calling Spacial Abyss. Essentially, this is the point in the world where every world overlaps, and so it would be a huge invasion/co-op area. There are no enemies, but players wearing the Ring of Unity can be summoned behind the boss fog (maximum of three at one time; five in one fight maximum).

In essence, the boss is a harder version of the Old Monk fight from Demon Souls. Players summoned into the council will spawn with half their current life bars and their combined health forms the boss' health. Because the council would be around twelve spirits, most are AI-controlled and use randomised weapons.

The fight begins with a cutscene if a skeletal judge behind a desk scribbling on a scroll of parchment wearily. As he looks up and spots you approaching, he raises an accusatory finger and screeches in a high-pitched voice, before falling down with his head on the desk, becoming inactive for the rest of the fight. The arena is a stone courtroom with skeletons lying in the seats.

The centre pavilion is where the Spirits will spawn. Boss Theme: A modest piano piece with occasional bursts of percussion. Something like the Mt. Coronet music from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl.

Reward: Abundant Soul - Can grant the most souls from any boss soul in any game, and varies depending upon the number of player-controlled spirits you slew in the fight.

1: 50'000

2: 75'000

3: 130'000

4: 180'000

5 (Maximum): 300'000

Description: Souls of the Council of Spirits, a manifestation of justice appointed by a long-deceased prince of the moon. Now, they are but shadows of their former selves, but continue to seek new blood. Is this the path you seek? Alternatively, it can be used to make the weapon Spacial Hammer. Two-handed R2 unleashes an energy blast that deals more damage and in a larger range depending upon how many phantoms are in the world at the time (Invaders count).

Description: Weapon borne from the souls of the Council of Spirits, an embodiment of judgment sealed away in a place far beyond the reaches of man. If held in both hands, the power of unity can be drawn out, inflicting damage determined by the abundance of your comrades.

Defeating the Council rewards you with the opportunity to join the Covenant Undead Unity. Covenant members wear the ring and are summoned to help in the Council boss fight. The leader of the Covenant is the Skeletal Judge that you saw earlier. Approaching him after the defeat of the council will prompt dialogue in a scratchy, sickly voice similar to that of Vamos in the first Dark Souls.

"You... you have brought ruin to our council. You who possesses the mightiest souls... You will lead the new council. You must..."

Offers the chance to join the covenant.

Yes: "This ring is a symbol of unity. Become one with your namesakes. Judge the trespassers... Judge them!"

No: "...You will rot, undead. Rot in fire."

Defeating host players whilst summoned for the Council boss fight will grant you levels, which carry their own rewards.

Level 1 (10 kills): Velka's Rapier (It's back, baby!)

Level 2 (50 kills): Karmic Justice miracle

Level 3 (100 kills): Judgment miracle (New spell that summons a black cloud to strike lightning, similar to Heavenly Thunder but more powerful and with a wider radius), Judicial Set (Skeletal Judge wig, Red-Black light armour imbued with tattered black cloth and metal skulls).

Items that can be purchased from the Judge include:

- Human Effigies

- Prism Stones

- Cracked Red Eye Orbs


	38. Boss IX

Boss IX

Varbos

**A/N: FINALLY, the last chapter before "the deletion". i trimmed some of the chapter's content so we can be be A-Okay with the rules. i could not publish SirCloud's chapter and the intro becuase both of them are 100% A/N , i also could not publish Hosen's last chapter (The ray lurker). Submissions are open once again dear authors! Submit your very dark thoughts here \[T]/ **

* * *

Guardian Valswilg the Destroyer, Guardian Nalven the Soulwielder, Guardian Darvak the Shadow

The fight takes place in large, round room with three paintings. One painting is of a giant man in heavy armor, carrying a greatsword in one hand and a tower shield in the other.

Another is of a woman of slightly larger than average height. She wields a staff and wears plain, unadorned robes. The third and final painting is of a man of player height and wields two daggers. He wears thick, padded leather and his head is covered by a hood.

The first painting is Valswilg. His attacks are powerful, and often come in 4-6 strike combos. He deals massive poise damage and is very difficult to block. If you try to get behind him and try to deal damage that way he will swing around quickly, smacking you with his shield. The blow will do little damage, but will send you flying. His armor gives him good defense, but it slows him down to the speed of the Berenike Knights.

The second is of Nalven. As her name suggests, Nalven is a sorceress. At range she attacks with sorcery and the occasional dark hail. If you close the distance she deals rapid strikes in long combos. It is not impossible to stand up to this unrelenting assault, but doing so requires you to use an excellent shield and a fair amount of investment. Her robe provides little defense or poise, but her health is high enough that she won't be a cake-walk.

Third and finally we have Darvak. Again his name gives his agile style away. He strikes fast and furious with extremely long combos with short rests in between. His armor provides some defense and poise, he can be staggered but he won't be stun-locked.

This fight is somewhat based of one in the book Fablehaven. (Great read, definitely recommend it) You will select an opponent, you just need one and you get to reselect every time you die. The chosen opponent will spawn in the center of the room. Depending on who you kill you will get different rewards.

**Killing Valswilg the Destroyer:**

Soul of Valswilg: Soul of Valswilg the Destroyer. Though the Valswilg you faced was born of a painting, his essence was born form a living being. This soul was the source of his knowledge and skill, as well as his animation. The soul can give 30000 souls or can make the following weapon :

Greatsword of Valswilg: The weapon of a destroyer, requiring an inhuman amount of strength to wield in two hands. How Valswilg must have been strong indeed to wield it in one, can you possibly hope to copy this feat? Though to unleash its power, wield it in two hands and summon upon the wrath of an earthquake.

As the last line suggests the two-hand strong attack smashes the weapon into the ground creating AoE blunt damage.

**Killing Naven the Soul-wielder:**

Soul of Naven: Soul of Naven the Soul-wielder. Though the Naven you faced was born of a painting, her essence was born form a living being. This soul was the source of her knowledge and skill, as well as her animation. The soul can give 30000 souls or can make the following weapon:

Staff of Naven: This staff is a catalyst for sorceries and hexes. While its main purpose is the casting of magic, it is capable of dealing fair damage for use in melee with rapid combos.

**Killing Darvak the Shadow:**

Soul of Darvak: Soul of Darvak the Shadow. Though the Darvak you faced was born of a painting, his essence was born form a living being. This soul was the source of his knowledge and skill, as well as his animation. The soul can give 30000 souls or can make the following weapon

Darvak's Daggers: These daggers strike lightning fast, the weapons are shaped and sharpened to cause bleeding. They are capable of both a slash and thrust for options in battle.


	39. Selfish Shot V

Selfish shot V

Chapter 5 - What the hell's going on?

Omega crossed through the fog gate and dropped his gigantic weapon onto the floor, causing a loud splash. Tokyo followed behind his companion and gasped. Before the two was Sif, the great wolf. He was trapped in the small space of the Old One's stomach. His skin decaying as the Beast fed on the wolf's life force. The wolf growled at the strangers, but soon it's anger turned to sadness and it whimpered.

Not a single word was exchanged between Omega and Tokyo. They simply didn't know what to say. The wolf howled and struggled, sending water in all directions and wheezing blood out of its' mouth. Omega reached for his greatsword and lugged it onto his shoulder.

"We have to… we have to put him out of his misery, Tokyo…" whispered the author.

Tokyo only nodded. It was all he could do as his throat had gone dry and any sound he made would be inaudible or dull. Omega approached the gigantic gray wolf and it bowed its' head. Closing it's eyes, it was ready for death…

The next thing Omega knew was that he had awoken in a dark forest that has a reminiscent essence of purgatory. He rose and observed his surroundings. A few stone pillars… tall grass… lack of sunlight…. Things Betwixt.

* * *

Varbos, Selfish, and Paragon all huddled inside of the cat, Shalqouir's, house as rain pounded the roof from above. Selfish bathed his black greatsword in flame and thrust it into the middle of the room, creating a source of warmth for the three.

"Yo Paragon. Since this is our new camp-fire, I'm going to need another weapon." said Selfish.

Paragon reached into what remained of his item box.

He pouted. "I got nothin."

Selfish cursed. "Well shit… I'm going to make a trip to Things Betwixt real fast, I'll be back soon."

With that the undead reached into a pocket and pulled out a dark feather. After moments of staring into it, he disappeared. Varbos looked to Paragon.

"So are there any more of us? Anyone like me?" he asked.

Paragon shrugged. "Well, there are only a couple others here in Drangleic… There's noob Havelyn guy, a bunch of other randoms… oh and there's-"

The author was interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. Silence rocked the small house.

"Hey Shalquoir! I need some Prism Stones! It's also really cold and wet out here." called a deep voice.

Paragon pondered to himself. "Hm… that sounds like-"

His thought was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

Everyone stared at each other, without making a sound. The Alonne armored knight with the Ironclad helmet and a manslayer sheathed on his back looked at the hexer with his ragged robes, and then to the man with similar armor to his own in the corner.

"Sup?" said the mysterious enigma.

Paragon squinted his eyes at the man. "Souffle? ASouffleToServeTwo?"

"Hey… Paragon? How you been where's Selfish?" questioned Souffle.

The hexer shrugged. "I'm good, Selfish just left."

Souffle invited himself in and found a spot to sit himself. The two talked for ages about things they had done in Drangleic, duels, and other hot topics that I could possibly insert here. Get at me.

Varbos was peering out of the small, boarded window next to the door as a bolt of lightning stroke the mansion to the right of their small sanctuary. In the distance Varbos could see a golden figure… it looked like a man… lion… thing.

"Hey, I think Selfish is coming back." he said.

Paragon motioned towards the door. "Yah, just prepare to let him in."

Varbos approached the wooden door to the sound of a swift knock. The author reached the door and placed his hand on the knob, but when he reached down the knob has flown to the back of the room. In fact the door completely shattered, replaced by an abnormally large golden knight with a lion faced helm. Worst of all, a large spear sat in the knights hands… impaled into Varbos' gut.

* * *

Selfish exited the small house full of laughing old women, visibly annoyed by their insanity. He approached the bonfire of Things Betwixt and reached his hand into the flames. After digging for a while he pulled out a couple of rings… a full black set… attuned some spells… you know, bonfire stuff. After a while, it the laughing of the crazy old women came to a pause. The now self dubbed "sorcerer" Selfish turned to the house to see two knights looking at him. One of the knights had a full Artorias cosplay going on, and the other rocked a full Havel's set with a silver shield that Selfish was unfamiliar with, and what looked like a greataxe.

Upon further investigation of the situation, Selfish thought the best course of action would be to send out a greeting to the two strangers, so he began.

"Sup?" he stated.

The two knights turned to each other. They both shrugged as Selfish scratched his chin.

The Havel knight stepped forward. "Who are you?"

Selfish thought for a moment. "Me? I'm… Tokyo Express… yah that's me!"

The Artorias cosplayer looked skyward, prompting his friend to laugh.

"Who are you really? asked the knight again.

The sorcerer nodded. "Ok, ok. I'm Varbos, you got me."

"Varbos? You mean the poet, Varbos? It is an honor to meet you good sir, I am Omega." said the man.

Selfish simply nodded and smiled. Omega continued. "If you don't mind, how about you tell us one of your epic poems? I'd like my friend Tokyo here to hear one."

The sorcerer continued nodding his head slowly. He may or may not have thought about just warping… or running… but this was just too entertaining.

"Yah… Poetry." he whispered.

Omega nodded. "Poetry."

Selfish snapped his tongue in his mouth. "Poetry."

His audience nodded in approval. Omega then crossed his arms with impatience.

The author began… "Uh… Yo I'm Varbos, Captain of Over Dose… You can't touch my rhymes or I'll bust you like enzymes in your brain that get busted from the lusted fever of aids. Word."

Omega was a bit speechless. "Wow that was… wow. You're not Varbos, are you?"

Selfish nodded. "Nope."

* * *

Blight awoke with a massive headache to Thomas and Earthscraper fighting with their weapons. He observed from the bonfire, too weak to do anything. He noticed that not only the roof of the cathedral they were in was now gone, but that there was no sky… only darkness.

Scraper grabbed for his Iato and slashed at Thomas' plated armor, leaving a long scar on his breastplate. Thomas quickly garnered a smaller lightning bolt into his left hand and launched it at Scraper. The katana wielder rolled forward, right under the attack but felt Thomas' sword tap his shoulder as he tried to rise.

"Gotcha!" proclaimed Thomas.

Scraper laughed. "Haha, that was good. What's the score?"

Thomas pondered for a moment. "Uhm… I've won once… and you won… 97 times…"

Blight finally garnered the strength to stand on his feet. "What happened, how long was I out?"

"Quite a while…" said Scraper.

Thomas added. "The sky disappeared as well… Scraper says we may be in the Abyss, but I don't think that this is in the games coding. Something weird is going on."

"The Lordvessel, did you retrieve it yet?" asked Blight.

The other two undead nodded their heads in disagreement. The three approached the doors in between the bonfire and Gwynevere's chamber. Thomas pushed on the gigantic double doors to open them, but they collapsed forward as they were no longer being supported by a ceiling. The three stepped through the doors into a gleaming light. A light that soon devoured what remained of Lordran.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, Selfish here. I actually need physical descriptions of you now as well. (Hell, send me a picture if you want) Because the story is actually going somewhere… real.


	40. Selfish Shot VI

**Selfish Shot VI**

**Chapter 6 - The teaser before the storm**

Lightning cracked in the skies above Majula, the rain worsened with each passing moment. Selfish, Omega, and Tokyo couldn't see anything ten feet in front of them as they tread through difficult terrain. The three had decided to travel to Majula by foot from Things Betwixt because Omega and Tokyo had just arrived to Drangleic, thus they hadn't lit any bonfires up until this point. The three reached a the remains of a small bonfire surrounded by a score of stones and dirt.

Selfish observed it closely. "The fire's out…"

Omega turned to the man, shouting through the rain. "Is this normal?!"

The two began to bicker as Tokyo peered into the mists created by the rain, he could feel something coming. He unsheathed his blade from his back while his two companions bickered amongst themselves, and he was immediately tackled by a shadow. It carried him through the rain and tossed him onto one of the buildings. Landing with a crash and leaving a crater of debris, he stood to observe his surroundings. The undead figured that he was on the roof of some sort of mansion. He turned his head to see a knight adorned with the exact same armour and weapon that he had.

Still near the bonfire, the two undead turned to the spot that Tokyo had vanished.

"Where the hell did he go?" yelled Omega.

Selfish was about to reply, but he heard the clashing of two large swords in the distance and the roar of a giant. Shortly after, an orb of darkness flew at him from the depths of the fog. He quickly dodged to the left. Paragon… he thought. Selfish ran into the mists towards Shalquoir's house, leaving Omega alone near the bonfire. The Havel knight unsheathed his weapons as Tokyo had previously done, and stood at the ready. A petite figure approached him from the mists and it materialized in moments. Holding two tracers in her hands, one silver and one gold, the assassin dashed at Omega.

* * *

**OOO SHEET! Looks like things are gettin' real everyone!**


	41. TOKYO!

**Alternate Universe Lordran**

**TOKYO :DDDDDDDD**

I couldn't resist. A slight parody I guess? Don't know what to call it. I was slightly inspire by the Adeptus Astartes of 40K for some parts of this. This is a collection of short one shots starring various characters in their dealings of the main problem of the whole story.

* * *

The small town known as the Undead Burg was a mass of chaos and destruction. Fires raged from various building while military helicopters flew in circles around the city firing down on those infected with the deadly new virus.

The streets were clogged up with traffic. Many already had abandoned their vehicles in favor of taking their chances on foot and risking contact with those infected.

The man known as Corporal Solaire of the Undead Burg Police Department, Special Weapons and Tactics squad was among those in the streets.

He joined because he saw joining the UBPD was one of the only ways he would be a hero. He wasn't gung-ho enough to join the military, he loved his city far too much to even consider leaving.

His job allowed his to protect people and keep them safe.

His unit was one of several stationed alongside several military units charged with guarding one of the bridges leading directly to the capital.

The military managed to divert three APC's from the local combat zones to assist in the defense of the bridge.

A makeshift fortification of a few cars and sand bags would serve as the first line of defense against the hordes.

"You guys see anything?" Solaire whispered to his nearby squad while scanning the distant horizon through the scope of his assault rifle.

One of Solaire's squad members hunched over the scope of his assault briefly adjusted his scope slightly before turning to face Solaire.

"Not a damn thing. Fucking smoke is too damn dense. Must be a nightmare for those military guys in the heart of town." whispered back Private Express of the UBPD SWAT team.

Solaire paused for a moment before looking at the smaller Asian man.

"It'll be a nightmare for us soon also. Once the civilians make it past the roadblocks, they'll undoubtedly drag the infected with them." Solaire replied.

Private Express looked back down past the the bridge before turning back.

"How long do you think until the charges are placed?" Express asked.

"I dunno. This bridge is huge. Hell they may even encounter an infected or two. Shouldn't be a problems since they're extremely well armed."

"Heh true, but you know how this infection is."

They both shared an uneasy look.

The infection was of unknown origins and in the span of a few weeks it took out half the populations. The media dubbed it the "Hollow Virus".

All around the nation of Lordran, the epidemic was raging through the rapidly dwindling population. The entire nation's military was locked up in various corners of the country combating the threat.

In the capital city of Anor Londo President Gywn announced on live television and radio the deployment of several 'Black Knight' super soldier battalions to assist in the defense of various cities in Lordran.

Solaire knew that even with their help, it was only a matter of time before the nation fell to anarchy.

"Hey everyone look alive! We got civilians running up the road with infected right on their ass." The voice of the commanding officer blared to life on Solaire's radio.

Without waiting to be told he immediately brought his rifle up and waited for orders.

'Single shots for now' he reminded himself, then switched his assault rifle to single shot.

The radio crackled again and orders were issued.

"Marksmen are to clear to engage and may fire at will. APC crew's target the largest concentrations of infected and fire at will."

Solaire could hear the cracks of snipers rifles from the roof and the main cannons of the APC's firing. A frown found its way onto his face as he realized civilians were more than likely being caught in range of their weapons.

The radio blared to life again.

"Fire teams at the bridge entrance, you may fire once the infected enter range of your weapons. Fall back point is at APC's location 20 meters behind your current position if you are threatened to be overrun."

A silence filled the air as the men looked behind them 20 meters.

"No way..." Solaire found himself whispering.

The distance was relatively short, but even then the infected proved several times over that they were extremely fast and agile.

This couldn't end well.

* * *

In the cold mountain city of Berenike and it's surrounding region, silence was seemingly omnipresent.

White snow lay scarred across the city streets and in the snow, crimson pools were present throughout the entire city. The crimson blood matched the red brick buildings that stood proudly among the mass of white. Anyone absent from the time of the city's downfall would question why the pools of blood lacked bodies. The answer was disturbing.

However that would be unlikely given the current crisis. In a span of a few days, the city was left with a few bands of survivors.

On the far edge of the city, a single black bricked cathedral rose from a poverty and crime filled suburban area. It was a brilliant example of unification in the previously gang associated area.

It didn't matter now as all the previous inhabitants of the nearby neighborhoods were dead.

Inside the cathedral, a single man of possessing a large build sat in front of the altar and faced the double doors serving as the entrance to the cathedral. A twelve gauge pump action shotgun was held firmly his hands as he slowly loaded shells into it.

A large blood soaked machete lay on the white marble floor next to the main altar.

The man in question wore a large black overcoat that vaguely masked the kevlar vest hidden beneath. Two black combat boots gripped the white floor beneath. His black cargo pants were filled with extra shotgun shells and some half eaten granola bars.

The name of this man?

To his now dead peers he was known as Tarkus, Black Iron Tarkus.

Black Iron was his former title given to him by his wrestling team many years ago. It was a still a name he would answer to though.

His calm, yet blood shot eyes were locked onto the shaking door of the cathedral. The shrieks and blood curdling howls of enraged infected filled his ears. The pace of him reloading the shells picked up slightly.

He was beyond tired. For two days straight he went without sleep or rest as the infected constantly charged the only viable entrance into the cathedral. He previously spent the entire week moving from building to building until he ended up in the cathedral.

His muscled and strong body was rapidly reaching his limits, then again that probably was because he was nearly 60.

With an exhale of breath he looked at the cathedral around him.

White light from the outside lighted the entire area. Rows upon rows of benches filled the main hall. The statues of all the gods on the upper balconies seemed to be gazing at Tarkus in smug amusement.

With a glance toward the door, Tarkus saw it was beginning to crack. The head of one of the infected growled fiercely as it saw Black Iron.

"Bastards." Tarkus whispered as he slowly began to get up off the marble floor.

Seemingly in slow motion the door broke and all the infected poured inside, crawling over each other to get first blood.

Tarkus raised his shotgun as the first one sprinted to toward him down the main aisle. It was a woman with her eyes gouged out. Two bloody holes glared at the man in black as the woman closed in.

Suddenly the shotgun barked and her corpse crumpled to the floor.

"I am no god." Tarkus whispered, beginning to recite a verse he read in one of the holy books as a child.

It was his favorite verse and despite him not being too religious, he still recited it anyway.

Three more infected were charging him. Three blood soaked faces snarling as they held their gaze on their target.

Tarkus slowly stepped back and fired twice. Two of them slammed into the floor. The third was too close too shoot, so with a kick Tarkus sent it stumbling backwards.

Another shot and it was dead.

"I am nothing, but a mere man." Tarkus continued.

With that Tarkus began to walk forward slowly with his shotgun at ready. Another infected woman leaped behind a column with the intent to catch Black Iron by surprise.

Tarkus sidestepped and watched the infected woman hit the floor.

With a snarl she looked up only to meet the barrel of a shotgun. It was them Tarkus saw it. A slight look of surprise followed by an quick look of fear.

'Fear? They shouldn't feel fear.' Tarkus thought to himself.

Then Tarkus fired again and was met with the satisfying sound of something wet hitting the cold floor.

"Wherever I go, I first bring destruction." Tarkus recited.

More of the infected began to charge in the church. They undoubtedly heard the sound of Tarkus's shotgun. Their eyes seemed to glow crimson as they stared at Tarkus seemingly in hunger.

Without waiting Tarkus fired and watched as the shell spread out and hit multiple infected, causing them to shriek in agony.

"I give nothing. I forgive nothing. I spare nothing." Tarkus slowly continued, his voice sounding like a growl.

He was met with a unifying roar from the infected before him. In rage they charged again, crawling and sprinting toward him as a horde.

Seemingly in a trance Tarkus began walking backward and firing.

The infected went down rapidly only to be replaced just as quickly by another. The horde was thinning still.

Tarkus was at the step to the altar when he heard the loud click from his weapon. He was out of shells.

Suddenly he threw his shotgun back a pulled out his machete. The first infected was crawling in all fours to him. With a quick slice downward, Black Iron ended its existence.

Another one came in screaming in rage and almost tackled Tarkus if he didn't crouch and let it fly over him.

Without waiting for it to recover,Tarkus brought his boot down on it's head with enough force to shatter it's skull.

"I just erase. Completely." He finished the small verse.

In a span of a few minutes, Tarkus slaughtered every infected that entered the cathedral with his machete. Bloody smears were spread across the marble white floor, while the corpses of once sane people accompanied the stains.

With sigh of temporary relief, Tarkus picked up his shotgun and sat back down on the small stairs leading to the altar.

He slowly began loading more shells into the gun and listened.

More screams and howls was what he heard. They were coming.

It was useless to try to even attempt to escape on foot. At his age, Tarkus knew that he would not be able to out run the infected.

So he just waited with his weapons at ready.

* * *

The great swamp surrounding the small isolated settlement known as Blighttown served as the hiding place of the mass murderer and serial killer known only as the "Thorn Killer".

The Thorned Killer sat at the foot of his bed in his apartment and merely sat in contemplation. His apartment was fairly neat with the exception of the dust collection on the wooden floor. He only recently moved in and the few things he owned were in nearby boxes, only that they would never be removed.

The man was known for his gruesome killing spree around Lordran, often leaving his victims dismembered and to the point where the corpse would be nearly unrecognizable. His victims would always be found with a crown of thorns from a rose. That was how he marked his kills.

In all honesty, he chose his profession because he found joy in his work. He wasn't paid and his victims often had no connections with each other. He chose them on a whim and that was a factor on what made it hard for the police to pin his identity along with the fact he rarely left evidence.

The Thorn Killer otherwise known to everyone else as Kirk, a simple chef for a local restaurant, the Chaos Kitchen. It was a simple place that was world renowned for its heavy usage of spicy foods.

The place had a tense atmosphere due to the owners iron rule, yet everyone managed to keep themselves friendly with each other. It was a welcome sight to most.

In truth however, Kirk hated the place and wanted nothing more than to rip the jaws out of all his co workers.

Just like his last victim. Kirk smiled briefly at the memory.

He watched a young college girl at University of Izalith for a few weeks before finally jumping out at her from a side ally and dragging her to the sewers underground. He previously stalked the woman and learned her daily routines, work schedules, name, age, and all sort of information about her. It was easy for him to find the easiest route to take.

He pinned the screaming woman to the ground before shoving his hand in her mouth and started pulling. It started with a crack and after a few minutes of struggle he tore her jaw completely off. Only the jaw bone came off, therefore he was forced to take a knife and slowly carved the skin out. She was left with her tongue hanging loosely and occasionally sliding across her blood soaked throat.

Kirk remembered his next actions very clearly. He grabbed the tongue and began pulling and pulling until her heard a wet snap. The tongue was torn and the woman was left choking and gurgling in her own pool of crimson blood. Kirk ended up stuffing the spit in which the tongue was previously located with a small towel he brought with.

Yellow bile regurgitated up and was unable to escape as the only way out was blocked. In the end the woman choked on a combination of her bile and blood.

Unlike many other killers, he did not kill for money. He killed because he enjoyed it. He considered himself on a slightly higher level than others that chose the same hobby as he did. He did not engage in sexual intercourse with his victims or torture them mindlessly. He killed them in the most brutal way possibly and if they happened to feel agonizing pain it wasn't his problem.

Nothing was really his problem except people. He found them to be an annoyance most of the time. All except one.

His boss, Quelaag owned the Chaos Kitchen along with her frail sister.

Quelaag had black hair, strong facial features and a body that many men would consider a ten out of ten. He body was also well tanned. She was always attracting attention from males and she was always seemingly angry.

She ran her family restaurant with an iron fist and demand perfection from all her employees. It was considered one of the best restaurants in Lordran, something Quelaag took great pride in.

Kirk couldn't give a shit about the restaurant though.

Only one thing interested him in this small town.

Quelaan.

The fragile and sickly sister of Quelaag was caught the attention of Kirk the moment he saw her.

A beautiful and kind face combined with a friendly voice. She was extremely pale, almost like a ghost and her hair was almost bright white. She seemed to radiate with light brightly wherever she went.

To Kirks slight horror, she was riddled with an unknown disease and was bed ridden and inside the house most of the time. Even more shocking was that her condition rendered her blind.

Kirk found it revolting that she lived in such a dangerous place. The Great Swamps of Lordran was not a friendly place to humans. Rabid animals and poisonous insects constantly had the small town of Bligttown constantly under siege. That made it even more impressive that the blind girl lived there.

Kirk could not explain it, but he felt attracted to her slightly. He would have to make plans to acquire her later. He couldn't stay in the town for much longer. Especially since the virus broke out.

Blighttown had not been hit directly, but Kirk only knew it was a matter of time before the infected found their way to them.

Already the town had experienced some small effects of the crisis. Every store had closed down and nearly all the residents moved deeper into the swamps under the belief they would be safer there.

"Fucking idiots." Kirk whispered.

He knew that the swamps would be a death trap. He had the same intention of hiding in them once. It didn't work because it was too damned unforgiving. Everything will attempt to kill you in there. The waves of incoming infected only made it worse.

Only a few residents were left in the town. Quelaag and Quelaan were among them.

That was the only reason Kirk stayed. That damned woman kept her sister there under the belief that they would be able to ride out the crisis.

That woman would have to be removed if he wanted to acquire Quelaan for himself. The thought of it made him shiver in excitement.

Suddenly Kirk looked down at his bed which was lined with an assortment of various bladed and blunt weaponry.

He let his hand moved up until he found the grip of his favorite murder weapon.

It was a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. The familiar weight of the weapon comforted him.

With the weapon in hand he walked out the door, for he hand a bitch to kill.

* * *

In the Anor Londo military high command building, President Gywn through cold grey eyes watched his nation descend into chaos.

The room housed various computer monitors being operated by members of Lordran's military. Member of his command staff also stood beside him listening to the operators relaying information.

"Catarina has fallen, no word from our forces there." A voice called out.

"Carim has been lost. Rerouting remaining forces to Astora to help with the evacuation. The 7th Infantry along with the 10th Mechanized are nearby and have received orders to help in defending the surrounding countryside." Another voice shouted.

"Nothing from Berenike. We can only assume the worst." Someone said.

"What of the territories we still do have in our possession?" Asked one of the communications officers watching everything unfold.

"Astora and the Undead Burg are currently the main areas of engagements. Black Knight teams are being sent to both." The man in the chair responded.

"Dammit." The officer cursed.

The words struck Gywn like a knife through his heart.

"Mr. President! We're receiving reports that Boletaria has just launched ballistic missiles, we detected four nuclear detonations within their borders. So far Prime Minister Allant has not made any comments on the issue." Someone shouted.

"Dammit, any word from Drangleic?" Gywn asked.

"No Mr. President. Ever since the outbreak of the virus, they have been ignoring our hails."

This wasn't good. The three main superpowers in the world wouldn't even talk to each other in a time of global crisis.

The three countries had engaged in many wars in the past and it was possible they were hoping the virus would destroy each other.

"Mr. President, perhaps we should launch our own missiles to contain the threat?" A voice called out.

Gywn's head snapped to the sound of the voice. It was General Ornstein of the Lordran Army. His hard eyes were set on Gywn. The man was one of the most brilliant commanders in the Lordran military.

"We have not reached that point yet General." Gywn reprimanded the General.

"My intel suggests otherwise Mr. President. The Hollow's have overrun a majority of this country and it's only a matter of time before our remain cities fall."

Gywn followed the sound of the voice until his eyes were set on the Director of the Lordran Intelligence Agency, the LIA. The petite woman was in his opinion a cold hearted bitch, something that made her more effective at her job. Her name was Ciaran.

"We need more time. We will not pursue such a drastic course of action unless absolutely necessary." Gywn declared.

The entire command staff looked at Gywn. They knew his decision was final.

* * *

This was slightly rushed, so sorry for the slightly shitty quality.

**pffff!Shitty My ass! this is one of if not the best Alt. souls universe fic on this site! it was worth the god damn weight sir Tokyo. Thank you for your long awaited submission!**

**\[T]/**


	42. Boss X

**Boss X**

Yet another boss concept by me (Sir Hosen), because I wubz monsters and things X3

* * *

The setting is a great, crumbling, oriental temple in a dark, misty woodland (the shaded ruins come pretty close to what i pictured). It would have a clearly oriental style, like a long lost Buddhist temple with a few powerful enemies in the form of psychotic monks and beasts, blood staining the area. A clue this temple, which is an optional battle (I'll explain why soon), contains something very dark and sinister is the ambiance, which picks up as you enter the building.

It's mysterious and vaguely beautiful, but haunted and filled with the chanting of lost souls. There are clues as to the back story of the place and what it was used for scattered throughout the plane, as well as skeletal, broken bodies in the temple, which translates over to something like this: A clan of powerful mystics, facing a great turbulence in a time of war, pooled their collective wisdom into an artifact of unimaginable power at the behest of their king. Fearing the magics their discovered after a time of meditation, they created a great statue as a vessel and divided it into two aspects:

Hasrat- who symbolizes desire for something that cannot be achieved, is a sadistic beast who enjoys watching men's passions destroy them and will give you what you ASK FOR.

Memerluken- who symbolizes the wanting of something needed to achieve, is a pragmatic sort who enjoys watching men get what they need and will give you what you WANT

The two halves of a statue are powerless themselves, drawing power and a level of sentience from a pair of great cauldrons- one each. True to their balanced nature, the power they wield is the ultimate power: They grant wishes, anything the person wants/desires. However, to hold such power, sacrifices were to be cast into the urn- their bodies and souls burned away that they may feed the arcane being.

Needless to say, based on the scenery, it didn't go well.

the boss can be found at the other side of the temple, fused to the great alter. The statue is plain, worn grey stone covered with moss and vines due to his extreme age, the arcane cauldrons no exception, accept that they have a very strong greyish light coming out of them that says they are still plenty powerful. The setup is interesting:

There is a great, crescent shaped wall with numerous candles and decayed offerings at the base with runes up the walls- with half of the statue embedded in each side (they aren't quite parallel, more like a V). They have two arms each, one crossed over the chest, the other holding what looks like a shepherd's crook in front of them. And they, and the shrine, are MASSIVE.

The statue halves sit on a raised tier above the arcane cauldrons, a set of stairs going from the floor to the lip of the cauldron for sacrifices, but also where you can go to the foot of the statue and talk.

When you talk to them, they give the regular genie banter, the hard part is that it is all but impossible to tell which one is Hasrat, who will twist your words around and destroy you, and Memerluken, who will help you. Their bodies are identical in every way, they have the same cauldrons with the same light, their shared crescent wall is symmetrical, and they even have the same voice (needless to say, it randomizes every game).

The only thing you can go by is their subtle change of tone: Hasrat has a sly, vaguely condescending tone- he wants you to slip up and watch you die, while Memerluken has a gentle, wise tone that is hesitant to help you, but has little choice. The wishes are interesting (you only get one, and if you get suspicious of one statue, you can go to the other without penalty): the good ones have a negative effect, one the negative ones have a positive effect. It'd take awhile yo make a full list, but here's the kind of thing you would see:

-The player wishes for humanity

Hasrat: "Oh, you desire humanity in your presence, yes? Your wish is granted!" he then laughs diabolically as several powerful fighters rise form the ground, confused as to how they got their before launching a massive attack on you. However, if you do manage to kill then, they will yield souls and humanity, so not all bad.

Memerluken: "You want a remedy for your affliction? Very well, i shall grant your wish." He then gives you a humanity- and that's it. No grand power, just the bare minimum A humanity, just like you asked. (Cue Rick Astley- Never Give You Up)

Or, though it isn't listed, their is an option three: attack the statue (whether for being a dick or smartass, you decide)

"I see- you wish for our power *laughs as the ground starts to shake* Very well- you're wish is granted." The cutscene plays:

Each half, with absolutely perfect symmetry through the process,bends over in their place, lunging forward on their tucked leg and sending a cascade of tearing vines and treeroots-

They meet in the middle, their two halves pressing into eachother, the two hissing as runes over their body glow and the fissure down their- or rather- HIS center fusing closed. they bring their shepherd's crooks to their side, hooking their cauldrons and drawing them from their rest, the crooks fusing to become a burden over the boss's shoulder, his two free arms crossing.

The lifebar shows their combined names, his theme dour and menacing to reflect his disturbed origins, a strong chorus giving the fight a ritualistic feel (Enemite- River of Death)

His combat style consists of very powerful stomping attacks, his jumping attacks clearing the whole temple (and the the temple is very large to let him move to). His burden also acts like a giant, two sided rotating greathammer- which can attack in rapid succession, has very good tracking since it sweeps over such an enormous area, and deals heavy physical and magic damage upon hitting. It's pretty slow for a spinning and sweeping weapon- but it will still catch you off guard if you get cocky and will do absolutely enormous damage, knocking you across the room. He's like a bigger, much stronger, harder hitting super Ornstein, who can also combine sweeping with leaping attacks.

Cheesing him with range will be tough- he may have a slow attack speed, but he can actually run and jump frightfully quick, escaping his reach will be easier said than done.

This monster has, aside from his melee, another really nasty trick, especially for those who hang out under his feet for too long: he can actually stop, and draw his second set of arms from his chest- overturning the urns (they have infinite liquid in them) and spilling their contents over the floor. It looks like plain water, only very brightly colored with the strong grey aura radiating from it.

It will continue to spill the water for several seconds, driving the player off as the water does a massive level of magic damage and corrodes a equipment- a hapless player, even with excellent health and armor, will die in just a few seconds, potentially losing a few pieces of equipment in the process.

If defeat him, you will receive 120,000 souls, 10 humanities, and the Soul of a Wishmaster: "A great statue imbued with the force of hundreds of sacrifices eroded away in mystic cauldrons forged by ancient monks- gradually poisoned by dark spirits from ancient enemies. Though lacking a soul of his own, this construct still carries a level of autonomy- still tempting mortals with the remnants of his power, though much was dissipated when the screams of the sacrifices were silenced by time. Use the force of this ancient spirit to gather many souls or forge an item of unimaginable power." Which makes two things, both very interesting:

Burden of Humanity: "A staff hung with two large cauldrons made to symbolize the burden of the wants and desires of countless ambitious mortals. Much of it's power was lost with time, but after being united once more, it's strength has returned with force. using this as a weapon without spilling the volatile contents will take truly great strength and finesse." does heavy magic and physical damage, and attacks by spinning 360 degrees or bringing it up and slamming it down in the opponent, it's two handed R2 allowing you to spill the magic liquid for a strong if easy to avoid AoE. Takes the strength of an ultragreatsword paired with good dexterity, and drains a huge level of stamina, but should prove interesting.

Philosopher's Stone: "A deep crimson, nebulous stone of legend forged by the soul a great genie. Said to to be an item so valuable it can be exchanged for anything in existence, this power is fragile and breaks after a single use- thus it must be used with great wisdom." You unlock it's use at the nearest blacksmith under a special forging option, getting the following actions:

-Forge any weapon to it's maximum value, (A standard weapon instantly becomes +10, A boss weapon instantly becomes +5, etc.."

-Exchange any weapon for a unique variation of the same type (A scimitar becomes a Red Rest or Monastery scimitar, cannot be used to make boss weapons)

-Raise the best physical scaling value of ANY weapon, even enchanted, to S. If it does not scale, add S to the weapon's best attribute (dexterity based classes like curved swords vs strength weapons like greatswords)

* * *

**Nice one Hosen, i really liked the concept. Praise the sun! **


	43. Tokyo II

**Tokyo II**

* * *

My thoughts on how PvP mechanics and regular game mechanics could be improved. This also contains things that I feel could make this game better. My opinions.

* * *

Dark Souls II PvP is different from the first game's PvP in many ways. A lot of the changes I like, with only a few I don't like. This offline mode for DSII has also been fun, a few things could change for that also.

Before we begin, has anyone seen the fan armor on IGN? The Bonfire Set and Bonfire Sword. I think that's what they were called. That shit was amazing.

Now let's get started.

Armor( take note that this only considers armor and not the additional weight of weapons and such.

I figured that armor is classified into three different categories:

-Light

-Medium

-Heavy

It has always confused me that whenever I see someone in full Havel's armor, they are somehow always able to manage a fast roll. In turn this kind of kill the purpose for the other armor classes.

So I thought that roll speed should be determined by the armor you wear with player stats only assisting slightly.

**Heavy Armor:**

A person in full Havel armor would be locked to only fat rolls and possibly even mid rolls if they possess the correct stats for it. No fast rolling whatsoever. The trade off for that would be simple.

A person clad in the heaviest armors classes would be given the highest amount defense. They would be tanks. Literally. They would trade speed for the ability to survive almost any blow. Their defense could be tuned high enough to survive even the strongest magic and hexes. They would lose endurance in greater amounts, they expend say 25% more than any of the other armor classes. Heavy armor will also increase spell cast time.

This armor class always makes the loudest noise during movement.

**Medium Armor:**

This armor would allow the player to manage a mid roll and maybe a fast roll if the player invests enough of his stats correctly.

This armor class would offer the best balance between mobility and defense. This armor class would also be very loud when moving in.

**Light Armor:**

People clad in light armor class would have the greatest mobility and would be able to almost always fast roll. Light armors have the lowest defense in the game, but would offer the best resistance to things such as bleed or poison.

They possess the least defense against magic damage but make up for that by making it extremely for the player to dodge incoming spells.

Little to no noise.

**Mixed Armor:**

People tend to mix and match their armor classes in this game.

A player in a heavy armor class should be able to retain a high amount of movement if they only use two of the pieces from the set. However wearing the chest piece immediately decrease the rolling speed by one down. Meaning of you managed a fast roll, now you're down to a mid roll.

The player will have to also be carefully which pieces he used. Medium armor classes will have the tendency to decrease the rolling speed every more.

The defense of a mixed armor class would be dependent on the individual stats of each armor.

**Poise:**

Poise in Dark Souls could all be based on armor also. Heavy armor provides the highest resistance to stun locking, while light armor would provide the least.

However whenever hit, the player will have a decrease in movement. If you successfully hit another player, that player will experience a slight decrease in movement. If the other player keeps in moving toward you them the amount of movement lost will increase. The other player should be able to successfully move away though.

Don't panic though. The amount of movement list should only be enough for a player to stop someone from circling around to backstab them. So no poise stacking to the point of actually being able to resist the strongest attacks. The actually movement that is slowed would be barely noticeable.

**Enemy AI:**

The regular enemies in Dark Souls II were in my opinion were an improvement above the first Dark Souls in some areas. Much more difficult to circle around behind and sometimes more difficult to read their movements.

I feel it could be improved more though.

The enemy should capitalize on attacking player when they have low stamina and health. The enemies would also be much more effective of instead of engaging the player alone, they move to where there is more of them.

I feel that if you try to pull an enemy in a group using ranged attacks, the entire group should be pulled.

Let's take the Royal Swordsman enemies. They wield a greatsword and some possess a crossbow.

Instead of blindly rushing a player, they will instead divide into two groups. One will be armed with crossbows and provide covering fire, while a group wielding swords will steadily advance with the cover of the archers.

The crossbow one will fire only if the players swing their weapons, lowers their shield, or begins to cast a spell. The swordsmen will only advance if they have archers covering them and when advancing, they will move in loose formation. Each one will only attack if the player is occupied with another one of their comrades. Some may even attempt to circle around for a backstab.

A player strategy that is very common in all souls games for dealing with bosses is to circle around behind them. I feel that all bosses should have an animation were they attack directly behind them. That should make things interesting.

**Invincibility Frames:**

Dark Souls II has shown an improvement where players have less I frames to take advantage of when dealing with foes.

However some things have always confused me.

How is someone able to roll directly into my blade and miraculously end up behind me? To me, that just seems ridiculous. Hell I even hate it when I do it to someone else.

I feel that it could be improved of the player was unable to actually jump directly into another players or regular enemies blade. Dodging would rely on actual knowledge of the weapon being faced if the player is forced to move with the direction of the blade when dodging.

No rolling into an attack, instead you must move away before making a counter attack. So people with knowledge of an enemies weapon move set would benefit, especially if they knew which direction the attack would come from.

These are just ideas that I came up with. So most of these are ideas I didn't plan for every single detail on.


	44. Selfish Shot VII

**Selfish Shot VII**

Artorias clashed his sword with that of his mimic and threw the undead back a few feet. The knight jumped high into the air, disappearing from Tokyo's sight before crashing down. Tokyo had dodged to the left, but his crazed foe was already swinging at him. With his back exposed, Tokyo slid his blade across his back, blocking the attack as he was tossed to the ground. Artorias roared at his double as Tokyo scrambled to his feet.

"Shit…" He said to himself. "He's faster… stronger… and… what the fuck is that bulge in his pants?"

He barely had time to analyze his opponent's… features... before he was attacked again. Artorias charged him directly and thrust his blade at his face. Tokyo saw his chance and parried the blow with his sword, knocking it out of Artorias' hands. He made to swing for the dark knight but he couldn't move his sword. He inspected the problem and realized that Artorias had grabbed the blade of his weapon. The two knights looked each other in the eyes. Tokyo couldn't bare to look into his opponents hollowed vision, he broke contact with Artorias as the husk ripped the blade out of Tokyo's hands and held it like it was his own. He charged at Tokyo another time, but the knight dodged under him, stumbling upon Artorias' old sword. Picking it up and using it as his own, the two knights clashed their swords once again.

"Hm… this will never end." said Tokyo.

Artorias looked at him from behind his blade and held his sword to his chest. He roared as an aura of darkness surrounded him, growing thicker and thicker as the seconds passed.

"Really? Are you just giving me the fight or something… are you expecting me to just let you power up?" asked Tokyo as he casually walked up to Artorias.

The yelling grew louder and louder and the crazed knight stood there in what looked like agonizing pain, powering up so that he could crush his opponent. But his opponent wasn't stupid. Tokyo reached Artorias and jammed his greatsword threw the knight's chin, shutting him up. The blade extended behind the hollow knights face and penetrated his thick kyo threw Artorias off of his blade with such force that he launched him off of the roof, losing sight of him to the mists below.

* * *

Paragon wrung his dark chime in his hand, waiting for his opponent to show himself. He was back to back with his ally, Souffle, who held his manslayer in front of him. The two peered into the heavy rain, occasionally glancing at the ruins of Shalqouir's house. The ruins where Varbos laid… slowly bleeding to death. Suddenly their opponent attacked. In a flash of gold Ornstein charged the two from the mists with his spear leading the e two dodged out of the way and Paragon launched a dark orb from his chime, completely missing as Ornstein disappeared right into the rain.

Shit… he thought to himself. How are we supposed to hit him?

The two returned to their back to back position. Paragon turned to his friend. "The longer we wait here… the shorter Varbos has to live."

Souffle nodded. "If I could just hit him once with my blade… just once…"

Paragon smiled behind his mask. "What if I told you that I could give you that chance?"

His companion turned to him. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

The hexer sighed. "You'll see."

The two waited for what seemed like ages for the knight of Gwyn to attack again. This time, a bolt of lightning rippled past the two in an attempt to distract them. Ornstein charged at the pair from the fog and Souffle quickly dodged away. Paragon didn't. The golden knight impaled the hexer and lifted his corpse into the air, letting loose waves of electricity to flow into the undead's body.

Souffle screamed. "Stop it you fucker!" as he charged at the knight, stabbing him through the gut with his blood stained katana.

Ornstein let out a groan as he dropped Paragon to the floor and disappeared into the storm yet again. The knight didn't take more than three steps before falling to the floor, his senses leaving him. He struggled to stand up but he couldn't… he had been poisoned. With a last breath he looked into the sky through his helmet, and he let death carry him to another life. It was fucking kawaii.

Souffle embraced the pale corpse of his friend. "You didn't have to do that… why the hell is your body still here?"

* * *

Selfish wandered aimlessly through the rain, not able to see a thing. It was cold and he was wet… it wasn't the best of situations but he had been through worse. The newly respecced sorcerer soon realized that he mistakenly made his way to the Victor's Stone. The large obelisk stretching out of the ground was barely noticeable through all the rain. Lightning cracked and Selfish flinched. Something called him to look down the cliffside. He peered over the edge but to no avail, he couldn't see shit.

"It's just lightning… come on man you can do this!" the undead said to himself, starting to turn towards Majula to attempt to find his friends again.

He smiled to himself and couldn't help but return his gaze to the mists below. The sound of thunder and a flash of light revealed it. A large shadow climbing the cliffside toward Selfish. A deep, evil sound came from the beast. As fast as it had appeared, it vanished, shielded by the rain once more. Selfish let out a girly scream. The sorcerer started to cast "from his hands", remembering the words of the very wise Paragon… "Invisible rings are for scrubs.", as Selfish whispered "Shut up." to himself. After what seemed like millennia, but was honestly less than half of a second, Selfish quickly assembled a formation of crystals and shaped a spear. He waved his invisible staff downwards and launched his creation, hearing a glassy shatter and a reassuring giant roar, the undead squealed in the excitement of hitting his mark.

What had actually happened was that the spell launched horizontally and dissipated due to reaching it's range limit. While celebrating, Selfish pulled out an invisible Channeler's Trident and ravelorded as the cliff behind him roared. He turned around to meet a flash of lightning and the giant staring right at him.

"G-G...Gough!" chattered the sorcerer.

The barbaric looking giant with a helmet that covered his eyes roared again and lifted his right arm to crush his puny opponent. Selfish reacted quickly and casted a random spell from his arsenal. He waved his invisible staff and an orb of souls spun out of control in front of him. It was both beautiful and chaotic at the same time… and of course the stupid undead just stood there, looking at it's gorgeous special effects. Gough just watched the undead look at the spell in amazement, took some time to scratch his helmet, and then smash the idiot in front of him. The spell collided with his left arm, loosening his balance on the cliff. That day, Hawkeye Gough became a victim of something that no one… not even Peeve Peeverson could conquer… gravity.

Oh yah, and Selfish died but who cares about that guy?

* * *

The assassin covered in gold attacked Omega like a bee, and proceeded to be squashed as such by the Havel knights abnormally large golem axe.

Did… did you expect more? It's Ciaran… I mean… come on! MOVING ON!

* * *

Thomas opened his heterochromic eyes, he wasn't able to move and he felt as if he was being held down. His gaze was phasing in and out of existence, he felt serene... like he was in a dream. He lowered his eyes so that he could get a good look at the situation. Naked, he could see his pale skin, bound by iron cuffs at his shins and wrists. An oxygen mask with a tube leading out of his pod-like prison connected his face with the outside world, the outside world… A white room, of which he could see nothing else but a circle of pods like his own. Forming a circle and facing each other, there were around eight of them, all the same. A glass window hiding a person behind it, with a metallic prison of a pod that sheltered it's host like a cocoon. Several tubes and wires extended from below the pod into the floor… but before he could act further, Thomas fainted.

* * *

**noooooooooooooo xc **


	45. Boss XI

**A/N: Say hello to JSM4ster! **

* * *

**Boss XI**

**Dark Lord/Lord's Successor **

**Basic Info:**

The Dark Lord or The Lord's Successor would be a New Game + Boss only. You must have a Dark Souls file in which you've beaten Lord Gwyn at least once. If you've beaten him more than once, certain things will change. (will explain later) If you've beaten him with more than one character the character you fight will be randomized and change each New Game.

Depending on how you finished Dark Souls, the boss will be called either The Dark Lord (didn't light the bonfire) Or The Lords Successor (did light the bonfire). If you light the bonfire and don't light it in another New Game + for that character, the Boss you fight will be the latest game completion.(ex you don't light the bonfire, and then you do light the fire in New Game+, you'll fight The Lords Successor.) Now the important stuff.

**Appearance:**

The boss(es) will always look human, even if you completed the game as a boss will look similar to your Dark Souls character, wearing the same armour as yours did,The bosses armor will be darker in general. The boss will have a blood-red aura around and following him. (Much like the aura of the Dark Hands shield. Up until the point you actually activate the button prompt on him/her, the boss will be shrouded by darkness.

**Location:**

This boss will be located in The Kiln of the First Flame. But how does one get there?

Simple. In New Game + a portal, much like the one for the AotA DLC, will appear in the fire keepers house attic. Upon inspection, you would get a prompt: Traverse the Unknown. Once you traverse the unknown, you'll find yourself at the start of the Kiln of the First Flame. It'll look much the same as it did in Dark Souls, with few differences.

Along the way, you'll be able to pick up a full set of black knight armour +2 and a black knight shield +2. (One on a different corpse each time.) If your character is the Dark Lord, there'll be 10 dark wraiths along the way to the boss room. If your character is the Lords Successor, there will be 5 Royal Sentinels along the way to the boss room. The boss room will look the same as Gwyns boss room, except a bonfire will be in the middle. It'll either be lit (The Lords Successor) or unlit (The Dark Lord). Now onto the combat.

**Attacks:**

The boss will use the same two weapons you had equipped when defeating lord Gwyn. (Will be the weapons from the last kill of Lord Gwyn) All the weapons will be at there highest upgrade level, even if it wasn't fully upgraded when fighting Lord Gwyn.

There will be some differences though, in both attacks and weapons, for both bosses. The boss will also fight in the same manner as you did in game. If you played defensive then so will the boss. If you were offensive in Dark Souls then this boss will be as well.

**Defense:**

The Boss will be wearing whatever armour the player beat Lord Gwyn in, except it will be upgrade to it's final stage (+5 or +10). His/her shield will also be upgraded all the way. Finally, each boss will have different weaknesses, resistances, and immunities.

**Health:**

The boss will have 5 times as much health if you're below level 350 and 10 times as much health if you're above level 350. The bosses health will also increase an extra 50% every New Game +.

**Resistances**:

The resistances will be the same for the most part except, there resistances will be doubled and there weaknesses will be 1/2. Endurance will be the same.

* * *

**The Dark Lord**

The boss' armor will be darker in general. The boss will have a blood-red aura around and following him Much like the aura of the Dark Hands shield.

His/her weapon will have a dark infusion along with whatever elements it had before. If you beat Gwyn with magic, all the magic attacks will do dark damage as well as magic damage.(though scaled down to do 1/4 of the magics damage(applies to miracles and pyromancy as well))

The boss will have an attack, similar to the dark hands heavy attack, that'll steal 1 charge from the players Estus and put it in an Estus for the boss to use at a later time. Like the dark hands attack this attack will have a lot of starting lag but can be chained up to 5 times. (Deals minimal damage and can not be chained after someone gets hit unless the boss charges the attack again)

His attacks include: wide sweeping attack that will launch a blade of energy that deals dark damage (Similar to the Moonlight Greatswords 2 handed heavy attack) An AOE attack that does dark damage. Easily avoidable, but does a lot if it hits. The boss can summon 2 dark wraiths to aid it in combat. These dark wraiths will be 1.5 times as strong as the dark wraiths on the path to the boss.

**Weaknesses:** Fire, Magic

**Resistances:** Poision, Lightning

**Immunity**: Dark, Bleeding

**Loot:**

Dark Wave:

Miracle Requires 30 faith, 4 uses. Sends out a shock wave that deals dark damage. Slow charge up time, deals massive damage, and has mild shield penetration. A miracle created by The Dark Lord after the death of The Lord of Cinder, Gwyn. It's power is great, but it's long charge time makes it hard to use.

Blackblood Blade:

Miracle Requires 0 faith, 5 uses. Adds 2 bleed damage and 2 dark damage for every faith with a base damage of 3 in both. Acension of the Dark Lords blade. It's power depends on how much the user believes.

Soul of the Dark Lord:

Soul of the Dark Lord, slayer of Gwyn, Lord of CInder. The Dark Lord killed Gwyn, and turned the land of Lordan dark forever. Can be used to add a unique **ascension** to a weapon, or consumed for many souls.

(EX. Blackblood Long Sword)

(Gives weapon 30 base bleed and 200 base dark damage. Upgradable to +5 with Twinkling Titanite. Each reinforcement adds 6 base bleed and ten base dark damage. Will add 1/2 of magic damage as dark damage for catalysts and will cause 60 bleed upon each hit with magic.)

* * *

**The Lord's Successor **

The boss' armour will be charred but will be a brighter colour in the non-charred places. The boss will be covered in flames and have flames following him. Up until the point you activate a button prompt on him/her, the boss will be surrounded by flames.

His/her weapons will inflict fire damage along with whatever elements it had before. (Fire weapons will just do twice as much fire damage) All magic, miracles, and pyromancies will have 1/4 of their damage added as fire damage.

The boss can use all pyromancies but they will do half damage unless the boss is using a pyromancy flame. S/he casts them very fast, at about half the normal speed.

The boss will charge forward and stab his/her sword into you, and steal at most 3/4 of your health. You can break free from this attack sooner though. The animation would also be different. Normally the boss would pull their sword out of you, but if you break free you'll push against the boss and off of their weapon.

The boss has a wide sweeping attack that launches a blade of energy that inflicts fire damage….Similar to the Moonlight Greatswords 2 handed heavy attack. Also S/he has an attack that causes small spots of lava to appear all around the battlefield. These spots of lava will disappear after a while.

**Weaknesses**: Dark, Bleeding

**Resistances**: Poison, Lightning

**Immunity:** Fire, Magic

**Loot:**

**Sun Spots**:

Miracle Requires 30 faith, 4 uses. Creates spots of pure magma around the area you are in. Slow to use, but magma spots stay for 30 seconds. Inflicts fire damage. Miracle created by The Lords Successor, Creates spots of magma on the ground which is as hot as the sun. These spots stay for a long time but take a long time to appear.

**Fiery Blade of Purity: **

Miracle Requires 0 faith, 5 uses. Scales with faith. 2 magic and 2 fire damage are added for every faith. Starts with a base of 3 in both fire and magic. Acension of The Lords Successors blade. It's power depends on how much the user believes.

**Soul of The Lords Successor:**

Soul of The Lords Successor, kindler of The First Flame. The Lords Successor became one with The First Flame when they brought light back to the land of Lordan. Can be used to add an unique ascension to a weapon, or consumed for many souls.

(EX. White Sun Long Sword)

(Gives weapon 30 base magic damage and 200 base fire damage. Upgradable to +5 with Twinkling Titanite. If used on a catalyst, all magic attacks gain 50% more magic damage and will inflict fire damage 50% fire damage.)

* * *

**Come on guys! we are sooo close to 50k+!**


	46. Selfish Shot VIII

**Selfish Shot VIII**

**Chapter 8 - What? Why!?**

The storm bombarding Majula grew stronger with every passing moment. The rain turned into a hail of needle-like ice making for a rather unpleasant environment. Lightning attacked the earth under the small group of shacks and chipped the floor into the welcoming sea. A monsoon of waves clambered the cliffside and ate away at the land like some starving child.

Still on the roof of the mansion, Tokyo couldn't see five feet in front of him. He couldn't tell if there was even a floor below the mansion anymore… but it made sense that there was because the building was still reasonably stable. He stepped back and took a leap of faith off of the mansion. He fell below the foggy storm, into a large dark cavern. Upon realizing that he had actually jumped into the pit, he face palmed mid air and accepted his fate.

Over near the bonfire… or what remained of the cliffside beside the sniffed out fire pit, Omega ripped his axe out of Ciaran. Souffle approached from the center of the town and yelled out to the Havel knight.

"Hey! Is that you Paragon?" he said.

Puzzled, Omega turned to the stranger and shrugged. "Actually, no. I don't think anyone is going to be spawning from THAT any time soon." he added, pointing to the small pile of darkened sticks that was the bonfire.

Souffle nodded. "Hey, we have to get out of here! Follow me!"

Omega looked to the cliffside. The storm pulled at the earth, sending debris into the waves below. He nodded and ran right behind Souffle, who led him to the sewer entrance linking Majula to Heide's. The two ran through the storm but were quickly stopped by the lack of any sort of floor what-so-ever. In front of them the entire cliffside had fallen into the ocean below.

"Well shit. I see the entrance… but we can't jump over this." yelled Souffle.

Nodding Omega turned back and ran towards the entrance to Things Betwixt. His new companion followed him, but they ran into a similar problem. Majula was now an isolated island.

"Shit… follow me to the mansion!" barked Souffle.

The two sprinted for the larger building as lightning enveloped the entire area. It struck all of the buildings, and even incinerated what remained of Varbos. Maughlin's shop wasn't granted any mercy either, and the entire building collapsed under the power of the storm. The two reached the inside of the mansion as the floor behind them collapsed into the ocean. They made their way into a room with a large map etched into the ground as the sides of the building were ripped away like paper. Upon further observation, they couldn't help but notice the magic happening underneath them.

"Drangleic… the map… it's being destroyed!" whispered Souffle.

Omega, a bit confused observed as gigantic cracks formed on the map. The edges were disappearing as if they were being swallowed by the seas. The map displayed that the volcano housing the Iron Keep had completely erupted, leaving the surrounding area as a pile of ash. The areas in the east had been stricken with heavy winds, causing the towers of earth that held up the heavens to come crashing down. The Dragon Aerie, along with the Shrine had been reduced to rubble. The two thought it was pretty damn cool how the map updated in real time, but then they saw that Majula had completely disappeared…

The knights turned to the area where they came from but were met with nothing. There wasn't even a remnant of a storm, and the area was marked as if it hadn't existed in the first place. A gray mist slowly enveloped the whole room, taking everything, including Omega and Souffle with it to who knows where. The map, now alone of the floor, ceased to exist and Drangleic was no more.

* * *

In a small room behind a large glass that observed the pods that held the future of Earth within them, a three star navy admiral sat in an office chair. The man who looked to be in his fifties had a laptop sitting in his lap and on it were the faces of every NATO leader, from the United States president to the prime minister of the UK. The nation's leaders bickered amongst themselves until the admiral let out a strong cough.

"Yes, admiral?" said the president of the US.

The man nodded into his face cam. "Well ladies and gentlemen, I think I may have the solution to our dilemma."

With that he started opening different pictures and secret documents on his laptop. They were immediately sent to the computers of the nation's rulers and some nodded in approval, others didn't."

German Chancellor Angela Merkel spoke. "And this… "team"... what if it doesn't work, admiral?"

The admiral nodded. "It'll work ma'am. I have complete trust in these individuals, they know what we face much more than we do. My men have done strict background investigations on all of them."

The nation's leaders all nodded in approval.

President Obama applauded the admiral. "Well, then I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you, Mr. President." said the admiral as he closed his screen.

He stood from his chair and addressed him team of sailors. They all wore the same uniform as his, a blue camouflage battle uniform engineered to fit each seamen.

"Status update?" said the admiral.

A navy lieutenant approached the admiral and went to the standing position of parade rest, arms behind his back and his legs spread to shoulder width.

"Sir, the all of the hosts are ready to go." he stated before receiving a nod from his superior.

"Wake them up." stated the admiral.

"Wake them up!" yelled the lieutenant as he turned to his men and watched as they all manned separate work stations.

Sailors lined different computers, yelling different phrases as the admiral walked behind all of them, monitoring their progress.

"Unit AB-001, ready for awakening!" said a female sailor.

"Unit DSP-178, vitals are good to go!" said a burly looking man.

"Unit MS-1337 is already moving!" said another sailor with a thick african accent.

The admiral smiled as he looked at the pods from behind the glass. He observed as young men started to awake and move within their individual chambers. Their bindings folded and their prisons opened up. They started to awake and move out of their prisons. Some covered their naked bodies up, others talked nonchalantly about nothing. Either way, they were all awake now, and the world was about to change... for the better… maybe...

* * *

In the seemingly endless white room, the naked authors all talked to each other and asked questions like, "What's going on?" or "Who am I?". Questions typical to someone who had amnesia.

Varbos pointed to individual authors, explaining who each of them was… to the best of his knowledge. One of the authors approached him. It was a dark skinned young man who's hairy chest was only outlined by his pecs.

"Yah? How do you know our names… and why would I be stupid enough to name myself 'Mr. Selfish'. Sounds pretty gay to me!" taunted the man.

The crowd of guys burst into argument until one of the younger ones yelled for them to shut up.

The smaller man approached the group from behind his pod.

"Who's this prick?" said one of the bigger guys.

Varbos quickly shot a glance at the man. "Shut up, Paragon."

Paragon pouted and crossed his arms.

The smaller guy pondered for a moment. "Don't you all remember? We were in the game… we were in Dark Souls… We weren't all in the same lands, but we were in the same game nonetheless."

Another member approached the group, this one was the only clothed guy in the entire crowd. He wore a My Little Pony shirt that displayed a blue unicorn spinning records like a DJ. The shirt read, "DJ Pony, Wub Wub 4 Lyfe".

"He's telling the truth. You, yah you!" said the man.

Mr Selfish pointed at himself. "Me?"

The brony nodded. "Yah, you used magic most of the time."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." said Selfish as a Staff of Wisdom appeared in his hands.

The group gasped.

The mechanical pods all disappeared in a digital wipe and the room became barren. Almost directly after this, nine neatly folded beds aligned with white sheets and blue bedware appeared before the group as the once white room fluttered with colors and architecture. The room resembled that of a large glass dorm room, with a pool table, three plasma screen TV's surrounding a gigantic pillar in between all of the beds, and plenty of living space. An almost aquatic wallpaper appeared below and around the room, causing the men to stare in awe. Each of the TV screens flipped on and the three star admiral spoke to his new recruits.

* * *

"Whoever you were before, you arent anymore. Listen to Varbos, Thomas, and Omega. They will guide you, they will teach you how to control your gifts… and yourselves. You are in what is called the 'simulation room'. This room will provide you with a place to sleep, all the food you can eat, and plenty of room to train yourselves."

Tokyo approached a TV screen. "Train ourselves? For what…?"

The admiral sighed and the screens switched to images of different cities around the world. Tokyo, New York, London, Mexico City, Moscow, and Buenos Aires. The admiral explained how these areas, in fact the entire world, had been attacked by a disease. A disease that killed people and then raised them as immortal beasts that couldn't be killed… until now.

"You nine could kill those things. Our weapons can't, in fact our weapons could not longer hurt you. You are the key." stoically stated the older man.

Selfish chuckled and stepped forward. "So if you can't hurt us, what are you going to do to us if we say no?"

The admiral frowned. "Keep you in here until you starve."

The younger man backed off. "That's all the motivation I need, I'm in."

Smiling, the older gentleman reassured the young group. "I have faith that you could pull this off, you HAVE to pull this off. You're the Earth's last hope…"

With that the man disappeared from the screens and the group moved for the beds. On each one lay a set of clothes. Underwear, socks, shoes, and sets of different colored coveralls. The men found the colors that they liked, which miraculously fit them perfectly and got themselves dressed.

"What the hell is going on?" said one of the men, another darker skinned individual.

Varbos turned to him. "Well Blight, it seems like we've been given purpose."

Blight frowned and thought to himself. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

The room changed again, this time it took the appearance of a high school gymnasium. It had everything from bleachers to basketball hoops. It even had an indoor track and a small boxing ring sitting in the middle of the room. Everyone stared around the room in complete awe. In the corner of the room was a random microwave that sat atop a stool.

"A microwave? What the hell are we supposed to heat up?" whispered a member of the group.

Varbos shrugged. "I have no idea Tokyo, I'm sure everything will be revealed in time."

Randomly, Paragon and Selfish both yelled "Dibs!" and ran to the microwave. They approached the thing and grabbed at the machine and cursed at each other as they played a game of tug o' war. Being a much bigger guy, Paragon pulled the thing out of Selfish's hands but underestimated his own strength. He threw the microwave across the room.

"Look what you made me do!" yelled Paragon.

Selfish smirked. "Hah, what I made you do? You gana cry you roided out jock?"

Paragon turned to the smaller man. "I'll beat your ass, kid!"

As he said that the staff from before materialized in Selfish's right hand. "Come at me, bro!"

The large pale man yelled and a scythe that dripped darkness onto the floor appeared in his hands. Instinctively he charged forward and slashed at Selfish. The sorcerer dodged backwards and pointed his staff at his opponent, launching a fast moving spear of sky blue energy that pierced Paragon. The man was brought to his knees, the glowing spear through his stomach.

"What the… fuck?" he said before tumbling to his side and passing out.

Thomas fell to all fours and vomited. He was a squeamish guy, and probably the most innocent of the group as well. A small golden chime appeared in his right hand and he stared at it while his innards disappeared from the floor miraculously. Omega approached Thomas and brought him to his feet.

"Get over there and heal him, hurry!" yelled Omega.

Thomas ran to Paragon, and as he did the staff in Selfish's hand disappeared and he repeated. "I… I didn't mean to!"

The smaller man took a knee near Paragon and held his chime up to him. "What… what do I do?"

Omega facepalmed. "Ring it!"

The scared man rung the chime and a light was produced from the small, golden object. A feeling of relaxation, nay… of bliss overwhelmed all of the men in the room. Paragon's wound closed as the soul spear disappeared and his eyes opened to see Thomas and Selfish staring at him.

He rose to his feet. "Ow, you asshole!"

Selfish cracked a smile and let out a laugh. "You gotta admit, that was cool as shit."

Paragon shared the smile. "Yah… it was. And I don't know what you did small dude, but I feel better than I did before!"

Starting with Selfish, the group slowly burst into laughter at the entire situation.

* * *

Varbos, Thomas, and Omega approached each other on one side of the gym while everyone else toyed around with weapons that appeared in their hands. They spoke about how it was odd how only the three of them knew anything about what had happened in the past.

"So let me get this straight. We were all part of a Fanfiction community group that wrote stories about a video game… and one day we all woke up in said video game and went through all this weird shit?" said Omega.

Varbos nodded. "According to Thomas, it seems like it. I find it more odd that Thomas knows the events that transpired within the game, I know all of the author's pasts… or at least what I've picked up from their stories or their website profiles… and you know everything about their in-game weapons."

Thomas shrugged. "Well… what do we do?"

"You heard the digital screen. We train, and learn how to control these… powers." sighed Omega, as a large metallic axe appeared in his arm. He waved the thing around like it didn't weigh a single pound.

"Yah…" whispered Varbos, holding a small flame in the palm of his right hand.

Thomas looked at his golden chime and smiled.

* * *

Across the room, Earthscraper looked at a punching bag in his blue coveralls. He stared at his hands and pondered to himself. He looked to his right and saw Blight dance around Tokyo with a long silver spear in his arms. Tokyo had his own means of defending himself as well, a colossal greatsword that was as thick as him. The two playfully sparred in the boxing ring and Scraper returned to his situation.

To his left was Souffle, who had a rusted katana in his hands. The man sliced at a metallic pole in front of him, watching as the thing slowly decayed, disappeared, and then reappeared. Scraper looked at his fists and clenched them with rage. Why didn't he have a cool weapon? What gives? He punched the bag in front of him and watched as it unhooked from its' hinges and flew into the wall, creating a crater in the wall. The brit smiled and thought to himself. 'Oh, that's why!'

* * *

A submarine patrolled a sea of icy waters. Glaciers drifted on the surface of the water as the gigantic boat cut through the ocean like a shark. Russian flags were painted on the sides of the submarine, clearly marking its' heritage. Inside a russian sailor approached the boat's captain.

"Sir, intelligence says American's have secret weapon. Super soldiers… it says." he spoke, with a deep russian accent.

The older, much paler man nodded. "We need weapon too."

A man walked up to the captain, he wore civilian clothes unlike all of the russians who wore uniforms typical to service member.

"Uhm, excuse me. I think I might be the kind of person you're looking for." said the man.

The captain eyed him up and down. "Oh? What you have that Schotsky doesn't?"

The man gulped. "Well… I could speak perfect english…?"

Nodding, the older man stood up and patted the man's shoulder. "I have idea. We test life-threatening experiment on you, if you survive you work for us, eh?"

"You have yourself a deal, sir!" exclaimed the random guy.

"What they call you?" added the captain.

The man thought for a moment and smiled. "Leider… Leider hosen"

* * *

**Hosen... you traitor :p**

**Well i dare say you surprised us all with this chapter, Sir Selfish.**

**Anyway, my deepest apologies for not updating like forever. my writer's block is insane xc **

**Also, for some effing reason, DKS2 "season pass" is ONLY available in region 2 (europe) not region 1 (murica). my dark souls 2 is region 1...so if you are region 1 (ps3) and somehow found the DLC PLEASE INFORM ME, capicse?**

**\[T]/**


	47. Boss XII

**A/N: if you read the A/N the last chapter of Dark thoughts, then my apologies... i didn't mean to draw any sort of attention or support or pity or whatever. i was sad to end the series. I HAD to end the series if I were to start new project. A thank you to Scraper and Hosen who unnecessarily boosted my morale by their reviews though.**

**that doesn't change the fact that i am a bad author. This IS true, my grammar is terrible and some of my structure is a bit odd. if i said "Oooh, i am the best author EVA!" i will not improve a slightest on the other hand, if i kept whining like i do (unintentionally ) i will stay where i am. so i need to balance between them.**

**Enough of me! Sir LoyalToTheLegion has Submitted an idea! i swear to god, i was about to shut this down too due to the general lack of intrest but Sir Legion proved me wrong! Thank you so much :D**

* * *

**Boss XII**

**Manifestation of Desire**

_I kind of expected the covetous demon to be more... Gluttonous. There is nothing in his chamber really to suggest he's been eating like skeletons and he isn't scary or intimidating. He should of been horrific like the gaping dragon, not a crawling Jabba._

**Name: **Manifestation of desire ( to replace the covetous demon.)

**Species****: **Ghost/Demon

**Description/Battleground:**

The arena will be dark circular chamber which is fairly spacious, the only light being a large fireplace. The room is littered with blackened skeletons, burnt corpses and gore.

With the body of a starving man, his ribs are visible. He seems to be just skin and bones with his flesh black and rotting. Yellow bone is visible in patches. He wears tatters, with rusting armour plates seemingly sown into what skin he has left. Sharpened bones stick out of his forearms, which he uses to inflict heavy bleeding. He is taller than the player, roughly the size of mytha.

His face is covered by a hood and rags that act as a scarf. Only his eyes are visible, though they are white and glassy. His weapon of choice consists of his forearms and a rusty cooking spit. The weapon does dark damage with sweeping attacks or fast jabs.

His ability is that he is actually an evil spirit, so he can randomly become transparent, immune to all physical attacks and can hit through your shield. (When he does this he is only vulnerable to sorcery and miracles, whereas normally he is immune to sorcery and miracles as he "eats" them to heal. He absorbs them through his scarf.) He often switches between the forms, so it is not impossible for melee builds to kill him.

**Soul description:**

This demon is a manifestation of hunger and desire, his physical form is more akin to an illusion, hungering yet unable to eat, only growing hungrier. He was once part of a soul but become his own separate entity, a monstrous creation mocking the needs of the soul by blocking the path so others desire may consume them.

**Attack patterns:**

-Vertical slam with his spit. Long range, block able but with high damage/stamina drain.

-Lashes out with foot to break guard.

-Attempts to pummel his victim with his free hand. Builds heavy bleeding with two horizontal sweeps followed by a quick jab, then a powerful punch with a long wind up.

_Moves unique to his solid form:_

-Vomits a black substance, which spreads like a pool. This is followed by a violent attack of pillars rising like the firestorm spell, but does dark damage. He retreats after he casts the attack.

-Casts 3 semi homing dark beads in rapid succession.

-Casts black flame in a circle around him if you try to get behind him.

-Will cast affinity if player(s) use a healing item.

_Moves in his ghost form... ( lasts a minute):_

-Will rush you, swinging like the hollows crazy attack but with longer range.

-Spins three times. Stunned for a short while. Does massive damage if it connects.

-Grab attack: Impales you if you stand too close. Target range is his immediate surroundings. After he Impales you, he drives you into the ground, using his free hand to temporarily pull back his scarf. A dark beam will fire out, healing a third of his health and cursing you. He replaces his scarf and removes his spear. High vitality and armour/ dark resistance is needed to survive.

-Jumps back, jabbing with his spit.

* * *

**Good one! although you forget to write what to do with his soul (weapons, miracles, etc)**

**\[T]/**


End file.
